


Возвращение любви

by Imprest



Series: Пробуждение (An Awakening) [28]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Family, Returning Home, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-17
Updated: 2007-04-17
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imprest/pseuds/Imprest
Summary: Посетив Грецию, Габриэль и Зена готовы вновь продолжить свой путь в Германию, которая стала для них новым домом. Но, похоже, у кого-то совершенно другие планы на их счет.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love’s Return](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/403065) by Frau Hunter Ash. 



> ПЕРЕВОД: апрель 2007г.
> 
> СЮЖЕТНАЯ ЛИНИЯ: Этот рассказ является 28-ым по счету в цикле «Пробуждение».
> 
> НАСИЛИЕ: В рассказе присутствуют насилие и жестокость, но не более того, что мы видим обычно на экране.

***  
Габриэль с трудом сдерживала слезы, обнимая друга.

«Ты уверен, что не хочешь отправиться с нами? Мы могли бы ещё немного проводить тебя?» - спросила она, зеленые глаза внимательно изучали лицо мужчины.

Элай успел уже оправиться от рабской жизни, которую он влачил на римских галерах, но, по мнению барда, по-прежнему был слишком худ и не избавился до конца от последствий жестокого обращения, которому подвергся. Регулярные водные процедуры, полноценное питание под неусыпным вниманием Габриэль, стрижка, новая одежда – все это сделало свое дело. И теперь мужчина гораздо больше походил на того Элая, с которым они когда-то отправились на поиски легендарного шакрама.

«Да, я хочу как можно скорее вновь ощутить пески родной Иудеи у себя под ногами, но, знаешь, все-таки выберу более длинный путь. Больше никаких кораблей!» - усмехнулся он и снова привлек женщину к себе. Вскоре, однако, к нему вернулась прежняя серьезность – «Прогуляемся?»

«Конечно» - с готовностью отозвалась Габриэль. Посмотрев на Зену, которая в это время беседовала о чем-то с местным кузнецом, бард легонько кивнула ей. Воительница улыбнулась и махнула в ответ рукой. Она прекрасно понимала, какие чувства испытывала её возлюбленная. Вновь обретя Элая после стольких лет полной неизвестности, Габриэль была не готова снова так быстро расстаться с их общим другом.

«Нам так и не удалось как следует поговорить» - заметил мужчина.

«Ты прав. Похоже, все наши мысли были заняты тем, как бы побыстрее покинуть Антония и Октавиана. Тогда это казалось самым правильным» - улыбнулась Габриэль.

«С этим трудно не согласиться» - кивнул Элай – «Твое сердце стало тяжелее с тех пор, когда я в последний раз видел тебя».

«Да, ты всегда был способен читать души людей» - ответила Габриэль.

«Хочешь поговорить об этом?»

«Многое произошло» - нахмурилась женщина, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

«И это давит на вас обеих, я чувствую» - мягко произнес Элай.

«Верно. Она винит за большую часть произошедшего себя, а мне кажется, что во всем виновата я сама» - невесело усмехнулась бард – «Элай, мы обе совершали ошибки, и это почти стоило нам жизни или риска лишиться души».

Габриэль продолжила, поведав Элаю о тайне Гренделя и битве с чудовищем, в результате которой ей пришлось пожертвовать собой, чтобы оживить Зену. Она рассказала, как смогла снова вернуться к жизни, но, как оказалось, лишь для того, чтобы встретиться с Алти и вампирами. Рассказ барда подошел к концу, когда они оба вышли на берег реки, протекающей позади таверны, и расположились под приглянувшимся им деревом. Габриэль также упомянула посещение Царства Духов и Вакханалии, но не вдавалась в подробности, поскольку эти воспоминания причиняли ей слишком сильную боль.

«А как же Ашер?»

«Я попросила о помощи Лесных Духов, покровительствующих северянам, когда Зена стала жертвой упырей. Они даровали мне свою поддержку, но при определенных условиях» - начала она.

«У них всегда есть условия» - пробормотал мужчина.

«Да, но тогда они мне их не поведали. У меня не было выбора, поэтому я согласилась. После вакханалий я узнала о том, что беременна» - продолжила Габриэль. Она заметила ужас, наполнивший глаза мужчины. Он сглотнул и молча кивнул. Бард припомнила, что наблюдала ту же реакцию у Геракла, когда сообщила ему о том, что беременна – «Я тоже так думала. Тогда я была уверена, что это ребенок Вакха, поэтому пыталась покончить с собой».

«Ну, судя по всему, успехом эта глупость не увенчалась» - мрачно заметил мужчина.

«Нет, вмешались Боги, и Зена успела остановить меня» - улыбнулась Габриэль – «Тогда мы и узнали, что это дитя чудесным образом принадлежало нам обеим, благодаря Лесным Духам, а Вакх не имел к нему никакого отношения. Аполлон даже заверил меня, что Ашер не унаследовал моё проклятие и тягу к крови».

«Да будет благословенно Имя Его» - тихо промолвил Элай – «Значит, мальчик принадлежит и Зене?»

«Точно, как если бы она была моим мужем» - усмехнулась Габриэль, наблюдая за недоверчивым выражением лица иудея.

«Да уж, поистине чудо!» - разулыбался он в ответ – «И ты назвала его Ашером?»

«Да, меня посетило видение, из которого я узнала, что ты схвачен римлянами, а Ашер возведен на крест. Это произошло как раз незадолго до родов» - пояснила Габриэль.

«Для меня это большая честь! Уверен, Ашер тоже ликует в Раю!» - расхохотался Элай – «Каким бы грубияном он ни был, вы обе ему очень нравились, можешь мне поверить».

«Наверное поэтому он и пытался проткнуть меня своим мечом, должно быть, от большой любви к нам» - поддержала его смех Габриэль, вспоминая, как иудей-фанатик застал их с Зеной во время очередного утоления жажды, обрушивающейся на бедного барда каждый месяц и заставляющей её искать кровь. Ашер и прежде подозревал, что отношения двух гречанок противоречат законам его религиозных верований, но он тщательно закрывал на это глаза, поскольку женщины помогали им с Элаем в, как он считал, правом деле. Но пьющая кровь Габриэль, острые клыки и яростные желтые глаза – подобное зрелище просто не могло не вывести его из себя.

«Вы не должны держать на него зла за это» - рассмеялся Элай – «Вы смутили его, заставили усомниться в собственной вере и убеждениях. У Ашера всегда была проблема с тем, как реагировать на вопросы, ответы на которые он не мог найти в Торе».

«Понимаю. Он мог симпатизировать мне как человеку, но при этом быть абсолютно уверенным в том, что я сгорю в гиене огненной после смерти, так?»

«Именно» - кивнул Элай – «Ты действительно нравилась ему, но ты осмелилась переступить законы плотской любви, что карается смертью в нашей культуре. История с кровью лишь подтолкнула его, окончательно убедив в твоей греховности».

«Я не делала этого выбора, его сделали за меня» - напомнила ему Габриэль, улыбка исчезла с её лица.

«Мне ты можешь не объяснять этого. Я знаю. Точно так же ты не выбирала пытки и насилие, которому подверглась со стороны своего Бога Вакха».

«Ты прав» - согласилась Габриэль.

«Тогда прости себя так, как это уже сделала Зена» - подбодрил её Элай.

«Пытаюсь. Думаю, все встанет на свои места, когда мы снова окажемся дома, рядом с сыном» - задумчиво произнесла она в ответ.

«Знаешь, ваша вера друг в друга, ваша преданность – это величайшее чудо! Габриэль, ваша любовь переживет века».

«Как, разве я уже успела рассказать, что мы бессмертны?» - наигранно удивленно воскликнула Габриэль – «Но по мне, это слишком долгий срок, чтобы ходить в героях».

«Ты не говорила этого» - улыбаясь, покачал головой Элай – «Но было нетрудно догадаться, учитывая все рассказанное тобою, одна история о двойном распятии чего стоила» - спокойно добавил он – «Мало кто может пережить что-то подобное, без вмешательства сверхъестественных сил. Что же до роли вечного героя, думаю, вы вполне заслужили оставить это почетное место Богам и последующему поколению. Удели время семье, будь женой и бардом, которого носишь в своем сердце».

«Мы пытаемся, но всегда появляется что-то новое, возникают очередные трудности» - пожаловалась Габриэль.

«Пустите слух, что вы мертвы, смените имена и покиньте Грецию. Я не вижу иного выхода, если вы останетесь здесь или в Империи, неприятности по-прежнему будут преследовать вас. Я верю, что Октавиан принесет мир Риму, но Империя слишком велика, чтобы вы могли чувствовать себя защищенно, даже имея такого могущественного покровителя. К тому же я уверен, что очень скоро Империя развалится, её экспансия не вечна».

«Как вы с Зеной похожи в этом. Оба предрекаете, что произойдет с миром» - улыбнулась Габриэль.

«Я не силен в этом, просто вижу то, что лежит на поверхности и очевидно любому. Например, я предвижу, что Империи стоит серьезно опасаться Палестины и Германии» - усмехнулся Элай. Его попытка удерживать серьезность на лице во время своих «пророчеств» не увенчалась успехом.

«Ну, это просто! Твой народ всегда ратовал за восстание, а северяне просто не могут жить без хорошего сражения и слишком гордые, чтобы позволить кому-то диктовать им условия» - поддержала его Габриэль.

«Да, но, похоже, ты приняла это, раз согласилась там жить» - заметил мужчина – «Отправляйтесь домой и чем скорее, тем лучше. Вам обеим нужен хороший отдых».

«Ну, с этим-то, к счастью, мы обе согласны» - кивнула Габриэль, прислоняясь к стволу дерева – «Иногда я гадаю, удастся ли нам провести вместе хоть несколько лет спокойной жизни».

«Опасаешься, что вас удерживает вместе азарт приключений и опасность?»

Габриэль нахмурилась, тщательно взвешивая свой ответ.

«Нет, я так не думаю» - пробормотала она.

«Тогда что же привлекает тебя в Зене?»

«А разве в ней может что-то не привлекать?» - улыбнулась Габриэль. Глаза барда затуманились, воспоминания унесли её далеко в прошлое, вернув к тому моменту, когда она впервые увидела воина – «Она была неотразима. Я убеждала себя в том, что жажду приключений, что мне нужна драма и всё, что может дать мне путешествие с ней. Но очень скоро поняла, что к ней меня тянет нечто совершенно иное. Проклятье, я бард и не могу подобрать слов, чтобы описать её и свои чувства к ней».

«Похоже на любовь» - усмехнулся Элай.

Габриэль кивнула, смущенно покраснев при этом: «Она была так сурова и непреклонна, но я сумела проникнуть сквозь эту стену. Я смогла увидеть израненную и одинокую женщину, которой она была. Зена нуждалась во мне, а я – в ней» - добавила Габриэль, пытаясь передать свои чувства.

«Ты когда-нибудь сомневалась в её любви к тебе?»

«Нет, иногда мы были в разлуке, были и трудные времена, когда приходилось преодолевать серьезные душевные травмы, но я никогда не сомневалась в том, что она любит меня» - уверенно произнесла женщина.

«Хорошо, а в своей любви к ней ты когда-нибудь сомневалась?»

«Нет, никогда» - покачала головой Габриэль – «Временами я скорее сомневаюсь в том, достойна ли я её любви, но в своей – ни капли».

«Тогда вспоминай об этом, если тебя начнут терзать сомнения» - предложил Элай. Габриэль молча положила голову ему на плечо, наблюдая за рекой и наслаждаясь ощущением покоя.

«Спасибо тебе, Элай» - мягко прошептала она.

«И тебе спасибо» - кивнул он, улыбаясь.

***

Сирена с грустью ещё раз обняла на прощание своих девочек, как она ласково называла воина и барда. А Зена в очередной раз заметила, как сильно поседела её мать за последние годы. Волосы женщины потускнели, в них не было прежней живительной силы. Воительница сжала ладони матери, с болью думая о том, как много морщин отложила на них жизнь. Сирена сдавала с каждым годом, и Зена просто не могла не замечать этого, как бы сильно ей этого не хотелось.

«Не волнуйся за меня» - заверила её Сирена, улыбаясь. Она словно догадывалась о мыслях дочери – «Все будет хорошо. Торис с женой мне во всем помогают. Они так опекают меня, словно я совсем беспомощна, но я рада, что смогу оставить на них таверну. Хоть за это моя душа спокойна. Да, и Рейя периодически нас навещает. Бедняжка, она ведь так и не смирилась с потерей, продолжает поиски».

Зена отвернулась, вовсе не желая, чтобы мать догадывалась об её мыслях.

«Мам, мы просто не можем остаться» - тихо произнесла она – «Особенно сейчас, когда Артемида так зла на Габриэль».

«Знаю. Я всегда знала, что вы не останетесь» - ответила Сирена – «Но я была очень рада, когда вы попытались устроить здесь свой дом. Я оценила это, поверь. Зена, я люблю вас обеих, но прекрасно понимаю, что, оставаясь в Греции, вы подвергаете себя большему риску угодить в очередную неприятность».

«Похоже, неприятности подкарауливают нас повсюду, куда бы мы не отправлялись» - с горечью заметила Зена.

«Забирай Габриэль и отправляйся домой, вы заслужили отдых» - посоветовала Сирена.

«Это как раз входит в наши планы» - кивнула Зена, позволяя матери ещё раз обнять себя. Затем настала очередь барда.

«Береги её, Габриэль» - обратилась к женщине Сирена, едва сдерживая слезы.

«Как всегда, мам» - улыбнулась ей Габриэль. Улыбка барда стала ещё шире, стоило ей заглянуть в небесно-синие глаза воина.

«Автолик отправится с вами?» - спросила Сирена, протягивая Зене небольшой походный мешок с продуктами.

«Да, он хочет немного походить по земле, говорит, ему наскучили корабли» - усмехнулась Зена.

«Ну, и хорошо, вы ведь давно не виделись, думаю, вам будет интересно пообщаться» - кивнула Сирена – «Габриэль, передавай большой привет и самые наилучшие пожелания своим родным!»

«Спасибо, мам, передам» - пообещала Габриэль, взбираясь на лошадь.

Зена обернулась и несколько долгих мгновений смотрела на конюшню. Габриэль знала, что сердце воина разрывалось на части при мысли о том, что она уезжала не на Арго. Верная лошадь наблюдала за ними издалека и ржала в знак протеста, недоумевая, почему Зена вновь оставляет её позади.

«Мы позаботимся о ней, не беспокойся» - пообещала Сирена, проследив за взглядом дочери.

Зена лишь молча кивнула, не доверяя в этот момент собственному голосу.

Автолик тоже сохранял тишину, пока они выезжали из Амфиполиса, словно ощущая потребность обеих женщин побыть наедине со своими мыслями. Они в очередной раз оставляли свой дом, свою семью, чтобы возможно уже никогда не увидеть ни Сирену, ни Арго.  
____________

Путь до родной деревни барда был мало примечателен. Уже через два дня они стояли на пороге дома Лилы. Дверь им открыл Бриус, муж Лилы. При виде гостей на лице мужчины засветилась улыбка, а в приоткрытую дверную щель мгновенно прошмыгнули двое малышей, которым, очевидно, наконец-то удалось улизнуть на улицу.

«Вы, должно быть, Зена и Габриэль, я узнал вас по описанию Лилы» - поприветствовал их мужчина.

«Да. А где Лила?» - тепло улыбнулась Габриэль, обнимая его в ответ – «Это Автолик, наш друг».

«Добро пожаловать! Лила отправилась к матери, в соседнюю деревушку» - сообщил Бриус.

«Все в порядке?» - настороженно произнесла Габриэль, испугавшись за мать.

«Да, не волнуйся. Просто её муж приболел, и Лила решила помочь матери по хозяйству. Вот оставила меня одного хозяйничать и присматривать за детьми» - добродушно улыбнулся мужчина – «Пожалуйста, проходите».

Трое путников устроились за обеденным столом, Бриус же, соответствуя роли добропорядочного хозяина, принялся потчевать их домашним вином.

«Сколько же у вас детей?» - рассмеялась Габриэль, заметив ещё одно любопытное лицо, выглянувшее из соседней комнаты.

«Четверо» - гордо улыбнулся Бриус – «Два мальчика и две девочки. Одну из них зовут Габриэль, в честь тебя».

Зена усмехнулась, заметив, что её спутница покраснела, и кивнула, явно одобряя такой выбор имени.

«А у вас?» - поинтересовался мужчина – «Мы слышали от Сирены, что у вас обеих теперь есть дети?»

«Да, про Сашу вы уже знаете» - улыбнулась Зена – «Ей сейчас пятнадцать. А у Габриэль родился мальчик, это наш общий сын».

«Значит, вы благословлены самими Богами!»

«Спасибо» - улыбнулась Габриэль – «Как у вас вообще дела?»

«Да все хорошо» - заверил её Бриус – «Только вот муж Гекубы, к сожалению, слег. А так все в порядке. Дети растут не по дням, а по часам. Дела на ферме тоже идут хорошо».

«А что случилось с Ехемием?» - спросила Зена.

«Он сломал ногу и произошло заражение. Целители не уверены, что он выкарабкается» - пояснил Бриус.

«Тогда мне бы хотелось поскорее видеть маму» - сказала Габриэль.

«Почему бы тебе не навестить её прямо сегодня, заодно повидаешься с Лилой? А мы с Автоликом останемся на ночь здесь, думаю, твоей маме сейчас не до гостей» - предложила Зена.

«Хорошо» - кивнула Габриэль. Женщина встала, наградив воина на прощание легким поцелуем.

«Будь осторожна, родная, и передавай привет маме» - улыбнулась ей Зена.

«Обещаю» - подмигнула ей Габриэль.

Маниакальный взгляд карих глаз неотрывно следил за тем, как бард вскочила в седло и поскакала вниз по дороге, после чего переместился на Зену, которая стояла в дверях дома, наблюдая за удаляющимся силуэтом Габриэль.  
___________

Гекуба и Лила были безмерно рады увидеть Габриэль и настояли на том, чтобы устроить по этому поводу шикарный ужин. И снова барду пришлось рассказывать о своих злоключениях и обо всем том, что произошло с ней и Зеной с тех пор, как они в последний раз виделись с семьей Габриэль.

Подобно Зене, женщина старалась не обращать внимания на то, как сильно повзрослела сестра, как сильно состарилась мать. Но Габриэль понимала, что они сами ощущают это, особенно на фоне её юности. Об этом довольно красноречиво говорили их восторги по поводу её неувядающей красоты и молодости.

И хотя Габриэль лишь вскользь упомянула об опасности, которой была наполнена их с Зеной жизнь, будь то путешествие в Царство Духов или борьба с Алти и Вакхом, от женщины не укрылись многозначительные взгляды, которыми обменялись Лила и Гекуба. Они явно чувствовали, что за словами барда стоят куда более серьезные испытания, чем она пыталась им это преподнести, но тактично умолчали, не желая терзать её болезненными воспоминаниями. Благодарная за их заботу, Габриэль вздохнула с облегчением, когда поняла, что может избежать неприятных деталей.

А затем настала очередь Лилы и Гекубы поведать барду о своей жизни. К счастью, их новости были по большому счету радостными.

Бриус наследовал кузницу отца и как раз готовился взяться за дело. Дела на ферме Лилы шли так хорошо, что они даже могли позволить себе нанять помощников, чтобы Бриус мог спокойно работать весь день вне дома. Гекуба и Ехем тоже преуспевали, впрочем, они не гнались за богатством, довольствуясь тем, что имели, и радуясь тому, что ни от кого не зависели.

Вопреки предсказаниям целителей Габриэль, осмотрев отчима, пришла к выводу, что он поправится. Она не мало повидала на своем веку, чтобы суметь определить, как далеко зашла болезнь, и оценить силы больного. Барду понравилось то, с какой любовью Ехем относился к её матери, и она верила, что его упрямство и жажда к жизни позволит ему снова подняться на ноги.

Истории перетекали одна в другую и продолжались до поздней ночи, напомнив Габриэль старые добрые времена, когда она засыпала вместе с Лилой, деля с ней одну кровать. Только на этот раз из них двоих Лила больше походила на старшую сестру. 

«Ты счастлива, Габриэль?» - спросила Лила, когда они расположились на ночь на кровати для гостей, к счастью, достаточно просторной, чтобы принять их обеих.

«Не совсем» - призналась Габриэль – «Мы столько всего пережили за последние годы».

«Но вам и раньше приходилось проходить через большие испытания. В чем разница?»

«Не знаю, может просто все накопилось» - ответила Габриэль, несколько мгновений обдумывая вопрос – «Я не стала говорить при маме, но последние несколько ‘приключений были просто ужасны’. Меня насиловали, пытали, пичкали наркотиками, возводили на крест…»

«О, Габриэль» - потрясенно выдохнула Лила. По её щекам потекли слезы, и она порывисто прижала сестру к себе – «Я уверена, в этом не было твоей вины».

«Но мне от этого не легче. Да, меня пытали, заставляли пить вино с подмешанными туда наркотиками, но я сдалась и чувство вины не оставляет меня до сих пор. Я предала Зену. Мое тело принимало чужие ласки…» - сдавленно прошептала женщина.

«Габриэль, вспомни, ведь тебе и раньше приходилось встречать жертвы насилия» - горячо возразила Лила – «Разве не ты убеждала их в том, что в произошедшем не было их вины? Не похоже, чтобы у тебя был выбор. Разве ты хотела этого?»

«Нет, никогда!» - убежденно потрясла головой Габриэль.

«Разве ты хотела, чтобы тебя споили и накачали наркотиками?» - упорствовала Лила.

«Нет, они заставили меня» - с горечью произнесла Габриэль, рассматривая в лунном свете свои разукрашенные шрамами запястья – «Они избили меня, хлестали плетью, а потом… распяли».

«И тебе этого мало? Как ты можешь винить себя после этого? Или может быть ты хотела секса с кем-то, кроме Зены?» - не унималась Лила.

«Нет, никогда» - повторила Габриэль, продолжая бороться со слезами.

«Тогда я не понимаю, в чем ты видишь свою ошибку» - убежденно произнесла Лила – «И больше чем уверена, что Зена тоже ни в чем не винит тебя».

«Я знаю, но все же это наложило отпечаток на наши отношения» - печально добавила Габриэль.

«Ты поэтому так спешишь вернуться домой? Ну, не считая, конечно, желания поскорее увидеть сына?» - спросила Лила.

«Да, нам нужно побыть вместе» - кивнула Габриэль – «Эта история с Антонием и Клеопатрой была одной большой ошибкой».

«По-моему, тебе не о чем волноваться. Разве Антоний не проиграл?»

«Нет, дело не в нем. Он больше не у власти и не сможет причинить нам вред» - пояснила Габриэль – «Клеопатра знает, что мы поступили так во благо, даже если наши действия причинили ей боль, так что, надеюсь, не держит на нас зла. Дело в моей Богине-покровительнице. Боюсь, она может создать нам немало проблем».

«Ты имеешь ввиду Арте…» - Лила вздрогнула от удивления, когда Габриэль закрыла её рот ладонью, не дав договорить.

«Не произноси её имени!» - прошептала Габриэль – «Я благословлена Аполлоном, и сейчас это удерживает Её, но я не хочу искушать судьбу. Я нарушила клятву, данную на крови перед лицом своих Амазонок, отказавшись убить Антония. И этим вызвала Её гнев. Мне придется снять с себя титул Королевы Амазонок и, я думаю, она попытается отомстить мне за это».

«А чем ты рискуешь, если сделаешь это? Что они могут предпринять?» - нахмурилась Лила.

«Все что угодно. Возможно, потребуют моей смерти» - спокойно ответила Габриэль – «В лучшем случае просто подвергнут наказанию».

«Тогда не ходи туда!» - запротестовала Лила.

«Мне придется встретиться с ними, сестра» - грустно покачала головой Габриэль – «Только не говори маме, я не хочу, чтобы она волновалась. Скорее всего я не поеду в Черный Лес раньше середины весны или даже лета».

«Но ты сообщишь нам?»

«Да, конечно, что бы ни случилось, вы обязательно узнаете об этом, я обещаю».  
_____________

Зена в очередной раз угрюмо посмотрела на дорогу и отвернулась, раздосадованная тем, что снова не увидела там Габриэль. День приближался к обеду, и воительница знала, что бард хотела как можно скорее отправиться домой. Несмотря на разговор Габриэль с отцом, они до сих пор были не уверены, доставит ли Аполлон их на север или же им придется самим преодолевать нелегкий путь обратно домой.

Бриус, выйдя из конюшни, подошел к воину. От него не укрылся сосредоточенный взгляд Зены.

«Нет поводов для тревоги» - поделился своими мыслями мужчина – «В наших краях давно не встречали разбойников, к тому же до деревушки Гекубы рукой подать, совсем близко».

«Я знаю, но меня гложет такое знакомое чувство» - пробормотала Зена – «Знаешь, когда-то очень давно Габриэль отправилась домой на похороны отца. В дороге на неё напали, и мне удалось освободить её лишь благодаря помощи Амазонок. Сейчас я ощущаю нечто подобное… что-то подсказывает мне, что она может быть в беде».

«Да, я помню, Лила рассказывала мне про тот случай» - кивнул Бриус.

«Мы слегка разгневали недавно одну Богиню, вот я и опасаюсь, как бы она не решила выкинуть какую-нибудь глупость» - задумчиво произнесла Зена, снова вглядываясь в горизонт.

«Тогда для своего спокойствия, езжай за ней сама» - предложил мужчина – «Автолик пока подождет вас здесь. Я видел его недавно, на дереве с детьми».

«Он сам ещё ребенок, несмотря на свои годы» - усмехнулась Зена.

«Я, пожалуй, воспользуюсь твоим советом» - добавила она – «Мы скоро вернемся».

***

Габриэль со стоном приподняла голову и почувствовала, что лежит на сырой земле. Женщина рванулась и тут же поняла, что не может пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой. Она начала усиленно сражаться с удерживающими её путами, но очень скоро поняла, что это бесполезно.

Перекатившись на другую сторону, женщина смогла увидеть своего похитителя, который неспешно разводил костер.

«Не беспокойся, я научился у Зены искусству связывать пленников» - усмехнулся мужчина – «Надеюсь, я не слишком туго затянул, любимая».

«Дрейко, ты совсем рехнулся?» - воскликнула Габриэль – «Немедленно развяжи меня!»

«Понимаешь, я хотел поговорить с тобой наедине и знал, что Зена вряд ли согласится» - пояснил Дрейко.

«О чем нам говорить? Я не видела тебя после того дурацкого инцидента с гестианскими девственницами!» - зарычала женщина.

«Не смей, Габриэль» - погрозил он ей пальцем – «Как ты можешь так говорить об этом? Я благословил тот момент, потому что именно тогда понял, что люблю тебя и не смогу жить без тебя!»

«Дрейко! С тех пор прошло шестнадцать лет! Неужели ты не нашел никого другого?!»

«Разумеется, нет, любимая!» - все так же бодро произнес мужчина – «Для меня не существует никого, кроме тебя! И я потратил целую вечность на то, чтобы найти тебя, после того как я выбрался из… ну, после одной неудачной попытки разыскать тебя».

«Ты был в тюрьме?» - спросила Габриэль, продолжая сражаться с веревками.

«Ну, вообще-то» - мужчина замолк, явно колеблясь. Он подошел ближе и опустился на колени перед бардом, с нежностью погладив её по щеке. Габриэль отвернула голову, стараясь уйти от его прикосновения – «Меня арестовали за одно небольшое дельце, которое я провернул, когда был плохим парнем, ещё до встречи с тобой».

«Дрейко, смотри на меня и слушай внимательно» - как можно спокойнее произнесла Габриэль – «Я не люблю тебя и никогда не смогу полюбить. Мы с Зеной женаты, у нас есть дети, и я очень её люблю».

«Я знаю, что ты связалась с ней, но уверен, как только ты поймешь, как сильно я люблю тебя, ты просто не сможешь не ответить на мои чувства» - без тени сомнений ответил мужчина.

«Дрейко, мы с Зеной связаны узами крови, с благословения самих Богов» - попыталась убедить его бард – «А ты просто находишься под воздействием любовных чар. В тебя попала одна из стрел Купидона и первой, кого ты увидел после этого, стала я».

«Как ты можешь говорить, что наша любовь – это результат какого-то там наваждения или колдовства?» - возмутился Дрейко. Улегшись рядом с женщиной, он притянул её к себе.

«Дрейко, прошу!» - ужаснулась Габриэль – «Не надо!»

Мужчина подался назад, заметив слезы, заблестевшие в глазах барда: «Габриэль, любимая, что с тобой? Я знаю, что мы были долго в разлуке, и в моих волосах появилась седина, но, поверь, я ещё в отличной форме! И моя любовь к тебе никогда не умрет!»

«Дрейка, умоляю… меня… я не выдержу этого снова» - прошептала Габриэль.

Мужчина мгновенно оказался на коленях и поднял барда до сидячего положения: «Кто-то посмел обидеть тебя?» - взревел он – «Назови мне мерзавца, и я собственными руками вырву его сердце и скормлю его ему, прежде чем он испустит дух!»

«Это был Вакх» - понурила голову Габриэль, решив сыграть на чувствах мужчины. Либо он отпустит её, не желая причинять новую боль, либо бросится мстить за неё обидчику. А выступить против Вакха – значит свести свои шансы на новую встречу с ней к нулю. Может в другой раз она бы и обдумала эту мысль, в конце концов, будь то Дрейко или кто-то другой, она не желала никому смерти, но в этот момент она гадала лишь о том, как бы избавиться от него.

«Вакх?» - изумился мужчина – «Но как?»

«Тебе нужны детали?» - ожесточилась Габриэль, в её глазах вспыхнула ярость – «Задери мою рубашку и ты увидишь шрамы, которые оставил на моей спине его хлыст. Он порол меня до тех пор, пока моя кожа не превратилась в лохмотья. Посмотри на мою шею, и ты найдешь там следы его укусов. Сними браслеты и ты увидишь на запястьях шрамы от распятия!»

Дрейко отпрянул назад под натиском её гнева.

«Но куда страшнее те шрамы, которые ты не сможешь увидеть» - продолжила Габриэль, на место ярости пришли слезы – «Сколько же ещё раз я должна повторять это??» - взмолилась она, глядя в небо – «Дрейко, меня изнасиловали во время вакханалий».

«Габриэль, я потрачу остаток своей жизни на то, чтобы заставить тебя забыть об этом, клянусь тебе!» - пообещал мужчина.

«Дрейко, я была полностью под властью чар Вакха, только моя любовь к Зене, и её любовь спасли меня и вернули назад. Я рождена, чтобы быть с ней» - попыталась объяснить ему Габриэль.

«Ты ошибаешься, нам суждено быть вместе» - возразил Дрейко – «Я никогда и ни к кому не испытывал ничего подобного в своей жизни. Даже к Зене. Это судьба, и мы не должны противиться ей!»

«Дрейко, если ты не веришь в то, что я не люблю тебя» - сделала ещё одну попытку Габриэль – «По крайней мере будь разумным! На этот раз Зена точно убьет тебя, если ты не отпустишь меня!»

«За что?» - спросил Дрейко, в его голосе читалось насмешливое любопытство – «Я ведь не собираюсь причинять тебе вреда. Я понимаю, что понадобится время на то, чтобы ты могла снова узнать меня и осознать силу нашей любви, но я готов подождать. Сейчас, когда мы снова вместе, ей придется смириться и отказаться от тебя».

«О, Боги!» - пробормотала Габриэль, понимая, что все попытки бесполезны, его было невозможно переубедить.

«Хотя в одном ты права, дорогая» - задумчиво произнес Дрейко, нежно поглаживая волосы женщины и игнорируя её попытки укусить его – «Зена наверняка попытается разыскать нас, а в искусстве выслеживания ей нет равных».

Дрейко потянулся к поясу и вытащил платок. Скомкав его, он быстро засунул барду в рот кляп. Женщина отчаянно извивалась и кричала, снова пытаясь укусить его, но все было бесполезно.

«Нам нужно поспешить» - как ни в чем ни бывало продолжил Дрейко, словно разговаривал сам с собой – «Думаю, нам удастся сбить её со следа и оторваться от неё, если используем лодку. Да, точно! Возьмем лодку, все равно меня никто не узнает после стольких лет. Останемся вдвоем, только ты и я!»

Габриэль как могла выразила свой протест, но её громкие крики были остановлены кляпом. Мужчина поднял её с земли и перекинул через плечо. Ещё большее потрясение постигло барда, когда Дрейко отнес её к своему коню и, перебросив поперек седла, взгромоздился позади неё сам. После чего с той же невозмутимостью тронулся в путь.

***


	2. Chapter 2

***

Зена, уже успевшая посетить дом Гекубы, хмурилась, разглядывая следы, оставленные на дороге. Место находилось как раз на полпути от одной деревни к другой. Воительница сразу же обнаружила отпечатки ботинок барда. Каждая из них могла без труда распознать следы другой, привычка запоминать подобные вещи выработалась с годами и в их случае была незаменима. Следы, оставленные Габриэль, были довольно четкими и указывали в одно направление, явно свидетельствуя о том, что женщина шла обратно, в деревню сестры.

Двигаясь по ним, Зена приблизилась к опушке леса, где следы превращались в еле различимые отметки, а вскоре и вовсе исчезали. Вместо них виднелись уводившие глубоко в лес отпечатки больших сапог, впечатавшиеся глубоко в землю, словно их обладатель нес что-то тяжелое. Например, Габриэль, подумала Зена.

Она быстро нашла дорогу сквозь лес и обнаружила то место, где таинственный владелец больших следов разбил свой лагерь. Опытным взглядом воительница тут же заметила примятый участок травы, на котором наверняка кто-то лежал. И снова вся поляна была усеяна отпечатками большого размера и нигде не было видно следов второго человека.

Зена сжала зубы, в её сердце росла тревога, граничащая с безумием, при мысли о том, что Габриэль снова похитили. На этот раз она не собиралась терять свою возлюбленную.  
___________

Габриэль начал охватывать настоящий страх. Дрейко вел лошадь по каменистой местности уже не меньше часа, делая обманные повороты, дважды ступая на свои следы, частично уничтожая их и прибегая к прочим уловкам. Бард знала, что он как никто другой был знаком с легендарным талантом Зены выслеживать своих противников, поэтому и делал все возможное, чтобы сбить воительницу со следа.

Миновав скалистую местность, Дрейко направился к небольшой деревушке. К тому времени на землю уже давно опустилась ночь, поэтому никто не вышел из домов, чтобы поприветствовать странников. Мужчина зашагал прямиком к конюшне.

Габриэль была благодарна полученной передышке, когда он снял её с седла и опустил на сноп с сеном.

«Если бы я не хотел выиграть время, мы бы провели здесь потрясающую ночь. Ты бы узнала меня поближе» - с сожалением произнес Дрейко.

Габриэль озвучила свой протест сквозь плотную ткань кляпа, пытаясь выразить свою ярость, столь далекую от любви, которую так настойчиво искал в её глазах Дрейко.

Но мужчина лишь рассмеялся над её усилиями.

Габриэль проследила взглядом за тем, как он впряг лошадь в небольшую повозку, закинув туда и свои скудные пожитки. После чего глаза барда стали размером с блюдца, когда мужчина приподнял крышку деревянного ящика и с ухмылкой посмотрел на неё.

Габриэль взвыла и начала яростно сражаться с удерживающими её веревками, стараясь при этом пнуть Дрейко, когда тот попытался поднять её.

«Я знаю, дорогая, что он немного мал и напоминает гроб, но так ты будешь лежать спокойно и не вывалишься случайно из повозки» - пояснил он, снова перекинув женщину через плечо, а затем уложив её в ящик.

Габриэль пыталась кричать, молить, но кляп надежно пресекал все её попытки. Дрейко лишь пожал плечами и опустил крышку.  
____________

Зена яростно сжала кулаки. След снова терялся в скалах, а самое главное, начало темнеть. Воительница поняла, что удача была не на её стороне.

«Габриэль» - тихо прошептала она – «Так, воин, спокойно, соберись, подумай» - приказала она себе.

«Хорошо, кто-то схватил Габриэль, но она жива, раз они прибегают ко всем этим выкрутасам, лишь бы запутать следы» - пробормотала Зена, присев на камень – «Значит они понимают, что их будет кто-то преследовать. Возможно, даже знают, кто именно это будет, а значит, им наверняка известно, кто она такая».

Зена нахмурилась. Последние годы они почти не бывали в Греции, большинство её старых врагов были мертвы, угодили за решетку или ушли на покой. Даже если Каллисто удалось выбраться из Тартара, это не её стиль – подумала воительница.

Те противники, которых бы стоило брать в расчет, сражались в этот момент с Октавианом или были Богами. Насчет последних Зена не сомневалась. Она не подозревала Марса или Артемиду, поскольку те вряд ли бы стали прибегать к подобным методам, а тем более пытаться сбить её со следа.

Значит, оставался кто-то, кому была нужна Габриэль и кто не хотел, чтобы за ними последовала Зена. Воительница помнила, что Каллисто воспользовалась любовью, которую испытывал Джоксер к барду, но она была уверена, что мужчина смог излечиться от полученных душеных ран, а потому не подозревала его.

Не думала Зена и на Веласку. Если безумной Амазонке и удалось бы выбраться из огненной лавы, подобно Каллисто, она вряд ли бы стала тратить столько времени на то, чтобы запутать свои следы. Она бы скорее превратила воина и барда в золу, чем решила бы играть в кошки-мышки. 

Тогда кто же остается? – недоуменно размышляла Зена. Большинство её противников действительно были уже давно мертвы или больше не интересовались ею.

Интересовались? – женщина ещё раз прокрутила в голове это слово – Кто, после всех этих лет, мог по-прежнему интересоваться хоть чем-то, связанным с Зеной или Габриэль.

Кто мог быть так долго одержим этой идеей? Каллисто? Веласка? Марс? Артемида? Арес? Одержим…

Одержим Габриэль.

Глаза воительницы превратились в узкие щелки. Одержим или околдован? 

«Дрейко» - глухо процедила она. Зена была максимально сконцентрирована. С одержимым жаждой власти безумцем она могла справиться. Но потерявший от любви голову убийца был совершенно другим делом.

Любовь хоть кого делала непредсказуемым. Даже Зену. И она знала это.

***

Габриэль закашлялась и перекатилась, пытаясь подняться на четвереньки, когда Дрейко развязал веревки. Женщина вытащила изо рта ненавистный кляп и закрыла глаза, даже не надеясь сдержать чудовищные позывы. Её желудок, став жертвой очередного, пусть и недолгого, путешествия по воде дал наконец себе волю.

Когда силы окончательно покинули барда вместе с остатками того, что ещё сохранилось в её желудке, женщина измождено рухнула на песок. Спустя несколько минут она, однако, предприняла попытку сесть. Увидев Дрейко, она инстинктивно потянулась к несуществующим саям и тут же одернула руки.

Бывший военачальник вытащил топор из кормы небольшой лодки, с помощью которой им удалось приплыть туда, где бы они не находились в данный момент. Теперь от неё остались лишь жалкие обломки, и чем глубже уходила изрубленная лодка под воду, тем очевиднее для барда становилось то, что они могли находиться где угодно. А вместе с потопленной лодкой уходила и надежда выбраться оттуда.

Удостоверившись в том, что лодка больше ни на что не годится и совершенно не подлежит восстановлению, весьма довольный собой, Дрейко повернулся к женщине. На его лице светилась улыбка.

«Добро пожаловать в наш дом, Габриэль» - торжественно провозгласил он – «Это небольшой, но очень уютный остров. Вообще-то здесь были лишь парочка рыбацких лачуг и полусгнившее, давно заброшенное поместье. Но я потратил несколько месяцев и починил его, сделав достойным тебя и твоей красоты. Рыбаки давно покинули эти места, и здесь нет никого, кроме нас, да пары моих друзей, с которыми я познакомился в тюрьме. Поверь, они отличные ребята! Здесь отменная рыбалка, ещё есть несколько овец и поросят, плодовые деревья и прочие прелести жизни. Короче райское местечко!»

«Дрейко, ты совсем рехнулся! Какие овцы и поросята?! Ты в своем уме?! Ты должен немедленно отпустить меня!» - воскликнула Габриэль – «Не только Зена может убить тебя! Поверь, я сама очень близка к этому!»

«Ах, моя любовь!» - рассмеялся он, вставая на колени, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с женщиной – «Мой нежный, ласковый, миролюбивый бард, прошу тебя, дай этому месту шанс, тебе здесь понравится!»

«Дрейко…»

Мужчина быстро поднял руку, останавливая её: «Хватит слов, Габриэль, ты ещё не видела наш дом!»

Габриэль стиснула до боли зубы, понимая всю бесполезность дальнейших разговоров. Она демонстративно проигнорировала галантно протянутую ей руку и неловко поднялась на ноги, не прибегая к его помощи. Но барду все же пришлось взять мужчину за руку, поскольку затекшие от долгого бездействия ноги отказались слушаться её.

Нужно было отдать должное Дрейко, остров и вправду был прекрасен. Типичный для большинства греческих островов, он представлял собой огромную скалу, торчащую из воды, при этом с достаточно плодородной землею, чтобы превратить его в небольшой зеленый рай.

Рыбацкие лачуги оказались вполне крепкими домишками, но Габриэль лишь мельком скользнула взглядом по строениям. Все её внимание было поглощено причалом, на котором она надеялась увидеть лодки или хоть какое-то средство, позволившее бы ей выбраться с острова. К своему сожалению, она не заметила ни одной лодки.

Довольно продолжительный путь в гору позволил ей размять мышцы настолько, что к моменту, когда они достигли дома, бард уже чувствовала себя хорошо.

«А что с водой и запасами?» - спросила она, приставив ладонь козырьком ко лбу и осмотрев пространство с высоты горы, когда они поднялись на вершину.

«Здесь организована специальная система, поднимающая воду и припасы наверх» - с гордостью поведал ей Дрейко – «Можешь не беспокоиться, любимая, тебе никогда не придется самой таскать что-то в гору».

Габриэль не могла ответить себе, что она ожидала увидеть после описания Дрейко, но уж точно не то, что предстало её глазам. Бард с изумлением рассматривала прекрасное, пусть и довольно скромное по размерам, поместье. Было очевидно, что Дрейко проделал большую работу, чтобы привести заброшенное жилище в порядок. Все дыры в стенах были аккуратно заделаны, виднелись следы недавней покраски, и повсюду царил аромат цветов. Казалось, ими был усажен весь двор, создавая ощущение настоящего цветущего сада. Мебель внутри дома была простой, но довольно удобной. В спальне даже возвышался натертый до блеска лист бронзы, служащий зеркалом.

Взгляд Габриэль тут же упал на огромную кровать, стоящую в центре спальни. Она отличалась по размеру от тех, что бард заметила в соседних комнатах. Женщина ни на мгновение не усомнилась в том, где именно ожидал видеть их обоих по ночам Дрейко. И хотя её нисколько не забавляла подобная мысль, Габриэль была под впечатлением от того, какую большую работу проделал ради неё бывший бандит.

Это лишний раз подчеркивало, как сильно был помешан на ней Дрейко и как трудно было убедить его в нереальности всего происходящего.

«Очень мило, Дрейко» - неохотно проронила она, заметив преданные, полные щенячьего обожания, взгляды, которые посылал ей мужчина, ожидая её одобрения – «Но послушай» - Габриэль знала, что шансов не было, но она должна была попробовать – «Я не люблю тебя, и никогда не любила. Тебе не показалось странным, что Зена была так чертовски одержима тобой в течение нескольких дней, а потом в одно мгновение абсолютно охладела? Пойми, всему виной были стрелы Купидона».

«Как ты можешь называть это наваждением, если я готов вырвать свое сердце и вручить его тебе, лишь бы доказать свою любовь и преданность?!»

«Очень мило» - кисло улыбнулась Габриэль, окончательно отчаявшись убедить его.

«Я нанял старуху, которая отлично готовит, так что тебе не придется волноваться на этот счет сегодня. Отдохни, дорогая, осмотри остров, узнай поближе наш новый дом. А я спущусь, чтобы встретиться с моими парнями» - все также жизнерадостно продолжал Дрейко – «Не бойся их, они знают, что я саморучно вырву их гени… ммм… языки, если они осмелятся обращаться к тебе ненадлежащим образом. Они знают, что ты женщина Дрейко и очень преданны мне».

«Дрейко, но мы не можем провести остаток своей жизни на острове! Мы оба сойдем с ума!» - запротестовала Габриэль.

«Ну, как только узнаем, что Зена перестала тебя искать… да, пожалуй, через пару лет можно будет подумать о том, как обосноваться в Греции» - пообещал он.

«Дрейко, Зена никогда не прекратит свои поиски, можешь мне поверить!» - убежденно возразила Габриэль, после чего подняла левую руку – «Видишь этот шрам? Он остался с нашей свадьбы, мы связаны кровью и получили благословение самих Богов!»

Дрейко нахмурился и отвел глаза, не желая смотреть на шрам.

«Иолай и Геракл были кумбадами на нашей свадьбе» - продолжала Габриэль, у которой все же мелькнула надежда сломить сопротивление мужчины – «Представители многих племен и народов присутствовали на этой свадьбе, чтобы увидеть, как Королева Амазонок сочетается браком со своим Чемпионом и Соправителем. Дрейко, если ты мне не веришь, на свете найдется немало людей, которые подтвердят тебе, что это правда».

«Ты совершила ошибку, потому что меня не было рядом» - мрачно пробормотал бандит.

«Зевс, Артемида, Афина, Афродита, Купидон, Гефест, Аполлон и Геката, все они были там и одобрили этот брак» - упорствовала Габриэль – «Они объявили Амазонкам и нашим семьям, что нам с Зеной было уготовано самой судьбой быть вместе, а наши души связаны! Пойми же, мы – две половинки одного целого!»

«Нет, это невозможно!» - сжал руки в кулаки Дрейко, в глазах мужчины начал разгораться огонь ярости.

«Дрейко, прошу, отвези меня обратно» - взмолилась Габриэль, благоразумно решившая смягчить свой тон - «Мы с Зеной женаты уже много лет, у нас есть сын и дочь. Позволь мне вернуться к моим детям!»

«Детям? Не смеши меня! Как у вас могут быть общие дети? Это невозможно!»

«Ещё один дар Богов» - невозмутимо ответила Габриэль. Разумеется, она не собиралась рассказывать Дрейко о том, каким образом в их жизнь вошла Саша. Ему совершенно ни к чему было знать, как Зена переспала с Аресом, лишившись памяти. В конце концов она не солгала, оба ребенка имели божественное начало, и Габриэль одинаково любила их обоих.

Гнев Дрейко становился все очевиднее. Стукнув со всей силы кулаком по столу, он резко развернулся и буквально вылетел из комнаты, хлопнув за собой дверью.

Габриэль обессилено опустилась на стул, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

«Зена, умоляю, мне нужно чудо» - прошептала она.  
___________

Зена стиснула зубы, проклиная Судьбы, Норн и всех, кто только приходил ей на ум в этот момент. След таинственного похитителя в очередной раз терялся, на этот раз в какой-то богом забытой деревушке. И даже ‘легендарный дар убеждения’ Королевы Воинов не помог ей выведать хоть сколько-нибудь ценную информацию у местных жителей.

Все они в один голос утверждали, что кто-то прибыл с повозкой и лошадью, оставил повозку на два дня в деревне и также незаметно растворился в ночи. Никто толком не мог описать возницу и сказать, был ли с ним кто-то ещё. Зене удалось выяснить лишь то, что это был мужчина, который постоянно скрывал лицо под капюшоном плаща и говорил вполголоса.

Зена понимала, что на столь оживленной дороге, кишащей торговцами и прочими путешественниками, ей никогда не удастся найти повозку, не имея четкого описания ни самой повозки, ни её владельца. Серьезно беспокоил воительницу и тот факт, что она не получила никакой зацепки от самой Габриэль. Это могло значит лишь одно – её возлюбленная была связана или серьезно ранена. О последнем варианте Зена старалась даже не думать.

«Аполлон!» - позвала женщина, глядя на поднимающееся в небе солнце.

Она слегка поморщилась, когда дорога озарилась ярким светом. Лошадь воительницы заржала в знак протеста, встав на дыбы. Усмирив испугавшееся животное, Зена посмотрела на дорогу и увидела перед собой прекрасного Бога.

«Аполлон, благодарю, что ты откликнулся» - почтительно приветствовала его Зена. Хотя внутри неё все сжималось, протестуя против необходимости прибегнуть к помощи кого-то из Богов. Пусть даже он и был отцом Габриэль. Воительница не хотела иметь ничего общего с этими вершителями человеческих судеб.

«Зена, пока тебе не за что меня благодарить» - предупредил её Аполлон. Прекрасные черты Бога были омрачены печалью – «Я пришел, но только для того чтобы сказать, что не могу ничем помочь тебе».

«Габриэль, твою собственную дочь, похитили, и ты не хочешь ничем помочь?»

«Зена, если бы я только мог. Поговори с отцом. Он устал от постоянных жалоб Марса и Артемиды и повелел никому из Олимпийцев не вмешиваться в вашу жизнь. А это значит, никто из нас не может вам помочь. Теперь ваша судьба только в ваших руках. Мне жаль».

«Зачем же тогда Боги благословляли наш брак? К чему были все эти возвышенные речи про вечную любовь и нерушимую связь?» - Зена злилась все сильнее.

«Мне, правда, очень жаль, Зена» - печально покачал головой Аполлон – «Я полностью согласен с тобой и готов прямо сейчас доставить тебя туда, но Зевс строго настрого запретил всем Олимпийцам вмешиваться. Его здорово вывела из себя вся эта история с Марком Антонием и Клеопатрой».

«Тогда катись в Тартар!» - больше не сдерживала себя Зена – «Справлюсь сама!»

Фигура Аполлона начала медленно растворяться в воздухе, с каждым мгновением его силуэт становился все расплывчатее: «Поверь, я очень переживаю за вас и продолжу уговаривать Зевса позволить мне помочь вам».

Зена прорычала что-то в ответ, и это мало походило на слова благодарности.

***

Габриэль была немного озадачена тем, что Дрейко не вернулся к обеду. Кухарка отказывалась разговаривать и отвечать на какие бы то ни было вопросы. Габриэль заметила, что после обеда, состоящего из рыбы, маслин, фруктов и мяса, старуха поспешно ушла, прихватив с собой все кухонные ножи.

Габриэль ненавидела есть в тишине и ещё больше не любила, когда компанию ей составлял тот, кто не мог и двух слов сказать. Женщина раздраженно мерила шагами поместье, не зная что предпринять, пока наконец солнце не скрылось за горизонтом, а вечер - принес ночную прохладу.

Ей казалось, что прошло уже много часов с того момента, когда она попала на этот остров. Напряжение дало о себе знать, и бард почувствовала, как навалилась усталость. Осознав, что выбраться пока не удастся, она тихонько примостилась на небольшой кровати, которую нашла в одной из спален. Под своей подушкой она тут же обнаружила несколько поленьев, очевидно предназначенных для очага.

Габриэль проснулась среди ночи и тут же на ощупь нашла лежащее под подушкой полено, словно пытаясь убедить себя в реальности всего происходящего. Внезапно женщина вскрикнула, почувствовав, как кто-то пригвоздил её к кровати, сильные руки железной хваткой сжали её запястья. Мужчина попытался поцеловать её, одновременно стараясь раздвинуть коленом ноги барда.

«Проклятье! Слезь с меня!» - закричала Габриэль.

«Ты мне нужна» - невнятно пробормотал Дрейко, в то время как она ожесточенно мотала из стороны в сторону головой, уворачиваясь от его губ и мерзкого запаха дешевого вина.

«Как ты можешь называть это любовью!» - воскликнула Габриэль, когда одна его рука легла ей на грудь.

Каким-то чудом эти слова достигли сознания бандита и заставили его остановиться.

«Люби меня!» - взмолился он.

«Дрейко, прошу, оставь меня, я не могу» - заплакала она, злясь на себя и эти слезы, которые градом катились теперь по её щекам – «Ты хочешь сделать то же самое, что когда-то сотворил Вакх, ты хочешь причинить мне ту же боль…»

Слова возымели нужный эффект, Габриэль добилась именного того, на что рассчитывала. В глазах Дрейко мелькнул ужас, и он резко отпрянул, осев на краю постели. Плечи мужчины поникли, он весь сжался, избегая взгляда барда.

«Мне так жаль, любимая» - прошептал Дрейко, несмело посмотрев на женщину, которая прижала колени к груди, забившись в углу, по другую сторону кровати – «Я не такой, я никогда в жизни не принуждал женщину».

«Дрейко, ты околдован» - мягко обратилась к нему Габриэль, надеясь наконец достучаться до него – «Поэтому испытываешь такую сильную тягу».

«Ты должна полюбить меня» - насупился мужчина – «Я больше не могу жить без тебя!»

«Дрейко, иди спать» - покачала головой Габриэль – «Я не могу полюбить тебя, а ты не можешь заставить меня испытать это чувство, иначе я бы уже давно полюбила Джоксера».

«Он не достоин тебя» - зарычал бывший военноначальник, явно задетый подобным сравнением.

«Дрейко, не начинай!» - предупредила его Габриэль – «Он хороший человек и уж точно не провел ни одного дня в тюрьме!»

Она ощутила, как мужчина буквально затрясся от гнева, но все же продолжал держать себя в руках. Было чертовски трудно разговаривать с ним, когда он не понимал никаких разумных доводов. Не говоря уже о кромешной тьме, которая только все портила.

«Я найду способ!» - пообещал Дрейко и покинул её, отправившись шатающейся походкой в большую спальню.

«Великие Боги!» - пробормотала Габриэль. Её руки так сильно тряслись, что она не решилась зажечь свечу. Она лишь сильнее прижала к груди подушку и обвила себя руками, ощутив, как дрожь медленно перетекает во все тело. Женщина с силой впилась зубами в подушку, когда её вдруг с головой накрыли воспоминания. Жуткие образы прошлого. И даже горячие слезы не могли смыть их, избавить от ‘ощущения’ многочисленных рук насильников, ощупывающих её тело, прижимающих к себе, требующих большего. Боль, память о боли.

Ночной визит Дрейко поверг Габриэль в настоящий шок, перед ней мысленно пронеслась череда воспоминаний о страданиях, через которые она прошла, будучи римской рабыней, а потом и невольной участницей вакханалий. Габриэль всхлипывала, чувствуя, как сжимаются мышцы, словно её мучил кошмарный сон, который все никак не мог закончиться.

Вновь застигнутая безумными образами прошлого, Габриэль сорвалась с кровати и, не задумываясь о том, что делает, выскочила в темноту ночи.  
____________

Габриэль застонала, повернувшись на бок. На лице женщины играли лучики света, но утро не приносило желанной радости. Тело барда ломило, её бил легкий озноб. Она нахмурилась, не понимая, откуда вдруг появилась эта слабость, легкое покалывание в ногах, так сильно похожее на боль.

Приподняв одеяло, она недоуменно уставилась на перевязанные ступни. Через бинты проступала кровь. Да и рубашка, которая была на ней, отличалась от той, что она надела накануне.

Габриэль снова запахнула одеяло, когда на пороге показался Дрейко. В руках мужчина нес поднос с едой.

«Как я рад, что ты проснулась» - заботливо произнес он – «Я так перепугался ночью!»

«Что произошло?»

Бывший бандит осторожно опустил поднос на кровать, подвинув его поближе к барду, после чего и сам сел с краю. Схватившись руками за голову, он отвернулся, боясь посмотреть женщине в глаза.

«Я напугал тебя ночью» - тихо промолвил он – «Набросился на тебя. Но твои слова заставили меня остановиться, и я ушел спать к себе. Потом прибежала кухарка, она разбудила меня и сказала, что ты сбежала, прямо среди ночи».

Габриэль хмурилась, она помнила нападение Дрейко, их разговор, его уход, но, как не пыталась, не могла вспомнить, что было дальше.

«Мы обыскали весь остров, мне уже казалось, я никогда больше не увижу тебя» - пожаловался мужчина – «Когда же мы наконец нашли тебя, ты промокла до нитки, продрогла до самых костей, а твои ноги были изрезаны камнями. Ты была в сознании, но, казалось, ничего не понимаешь. Продолжала сидеть на одном месте, качаясь из стороны в сторону, плакала, звала Зену, и все время молила кого-то не трогать тебя».

Габриэль закрыла глаза, медленно вспоминая ту боль, которую она пережила ночью.

«Дрейко, отпусти меня» - едва слышно прошептала она – «Ты сам видишь, что добром это не кончится. Я принадлежу Зене».

«Я думал об этом» - медленно, с расстановкой произнес мужчина. Он наконец рискнул поднять глаза, встретившись взглядом с бардом. Габриэль осторожно выжидала, по-прежнему отмечая в его глазах этот маниакальный огонек, который вспыхивал там всякий раз, когда он смотрел на неё.

«Дрейко» - в голосе женщины было мягкое предупреждение, но, похоже, Дрейко не замечал его.

«Я понял, если Зены не будет рядом, ты не будешь ничем связана и сможешь наконец осознать силу нашей любви» - уверенно рассуждал он. Габриэль была поражена подобной логике.

«Что?» - прошептала она, не веря в то, что услышала именно то, что услышала.

«У тебя не будет Зены, зато буду я» - с улыбкой произнес он, глаза мужчины светились абсолютным безумием – «Я даже, знаешь, что придумал? Я избавлюсь от неё и сделаю это во славу Марсу, чем заслужу его благосклонность! С его помощью я смогу вернуться к старым добрым временам, снова стать великим воином. Всем известно, что он недолюбливает Зену».

«Дрейко, ты окончательно рехнулся?» - воскликнула Габриэль – «Ты всерьез полагаешь, что я буду любить тебя, после того как ты убьешь мою жену?!»

«Конечно. Как только её не станет, ты мигом позабудешь о ней» - согласно закивал мужчина, поднимаясь – «И ни о чем не тревожься, любимая, кухарка будет заботиться о тебе, пока ты не поправишься. А Зену предоставь мне! Я передам ей весточку о том, где мы, а когда она придет, убью!» - объяснил Дрейко, с такой простотой, словно речь шла о самой обычной вещи.

«Дрейко, послушай меня очень внимательно» - как можно спокойнее произнесла Габриэль – «Так дело не пойдет. Если с головы Зены упадет хоть один волос, я лично перережу тебе глотку».

«Мой нежный бард, ты не сможешь» - разулыбался мужчина.

«Дрейко, с тех пор как мы виделись в последний раз, многое изменилось» - продолжала давить на него Габриэль – «Я попала в рабство, а потом была продана римлянами в школу гладиаторов. Дрейко, я научилась убивать, стала натренированным убийцей, который оказался достаточно хорош для того, чтобы завоевать деревянный меч на римской арене».

Габриэль твердо выдержала недоверчивый взгляд мужчины.

«Цезарь лично вручил мне этот меч, как награду за боевое мастерство» - продолжила она – «Мои хозяева и тренера расписались на мне шрамами, которые остались на моей спине от их кнута… Дрейко, я научилась убивать, бездумно, легко… И я могу забрать твою жизнь, поверь».

С лица Дрейко ушла хмурость, взгляд – потеплел, Габриэль же хотелось рвать и метать, она так и не смогла пробиться сквозь его одержимую веру в их любовь.

«Только не моя Габриэль» - напевно протянул он – «Дорогая, и не пытайся сбежать, умоляю тебя. Обещаю, что скоро вернусь. Как только Зены не будет на нашем пути, мы сможем спокойно планировать наше будущее».

Габриэль, уже больше не сдерживаясь, закричала от злости и рванулась вперед, но тут же обнаружила, что пристегнута цепью к стене. Прочное кольцо обвивало щиколотку женщины, мешая ей подняться с кровати.

Дрейко послал ей воздушный поцелуй и, по-молодецки пританцовывая, вышел из комнаты. Габриэль стиснула зубы, с трудом удерживаясь от желания запустить ему вслед поднос.

Будучи рабыней, она вынесла для себя немало уроков, и этот был не из числа последних. Пища и отдых были нужны ей в данный момент гораздо больше, чем истерика.

«Аполлон? Отец?» - позвала она, концентрируя все мысли на прекрасном Боге. Женщина сделала ещё несколько попыток и нахмурилась, когда он не появился – «Отец, я в беде. Прошу, помоги мне».

Габриэль была в замешательстве. Она не осмеливалась просить о помощи Артемиду. Покровительница Амазонок вероятно ещё злилась на неё, но почему не откликнулся Аполлон, её родной отец?

***

Зена обследовала все города, растянувшиеся вдоль побережья, прочесала дороги, уводящие от деревни, в которой она обнаружила следы повозки. И только по прошествии трех дней, не достигнув успехов в своих поисках, женщина позволила себе остановиться в одной из гостиниц, решая, что предпринять дальше.

Воительница отправила послания обеим семьям, своей и семье Габриэль, об исчезновении барда. Лила не замедлила ответить, что Габриэль не возвращалась и что у них тоже нет никаких сведений о том, где она может находиться. В своем письме Лила просила Зену держать их в курсе и сообщать обо всех новостях.

Сидеть на одном месте и ждать было не в правилах Зены, бездействие всегда сводило её с ума, но она не знала, что предпринять. Воительница составила описание барда, даже предложила вознаграждение за любую информацию, которая бы позволила ей выйти на след Габриэль. Она запугала до смерти местных бандитов, но, к своему огорчению, убедилась в том, что они знали ещё меньше, чем она.

Вечер четвертого дня застал Зену за тем же занятием, что и предыдущий. Она в пятидесятый раз натачивала свой меч. Несмелый стук в дверь заставил воительницу потянуться к шакраму, она подозрительно прислушалась, пытаясь определить, кто может стать её гостем.

«Войдите» - позвала она, держа наготове шакрам.

Мальчишка, лет двенадцати, с опаской просунул свою голову в дверную щель. Его глаза увеличились в размере раза в два при виде воительницы и заточенного до блеска меча в её руках. Быстро швырнув скрученное в трубку послание на пол, под ноги женщины, он, словно ошпаренный, вылетел в коридор, хлопнув за собой дверью.

Его шаги ещё эхом отдавались на ступеньках, ведущих вниз, когда Зена открыла дверь и увидела лишь пустой коридор.

Она отказалась от мысли преследовать странного визитера и нагнулась, чтобы поднять послание. Женщина осторожно развернула его и тут же нахмурилась, с первых строк осознав, кто был автором.

 

_«Зена, приветствую тебя, мой старый добрый друг!_

_Сколько лет прошло. Я бы сказал, слишком много. Как ты уже наверное догадалась, Габриэль навсегда исчезла из твоей жизни. Мои требования довольно просты. У тебя всего лишь два выхода:_

_1\. Освободить её от тех сомнительных уз, которыми ты связала её, чтобы она смогла наконец осознать свое место рядом со мной. Напиши, что уезжаешь без неё. Зена, ты можешь обладать кем угодно в этом мире, оставь её мне. Мы с Габриэль созданы друг для друга. Никто и никогда не владел моим сердцем так, как она. И моя любовь и желания не померкли по прошествии всех этих лет._

_2\. Следуй за картой, и она приведет тебя к лодке, которая будет ожидать тебя. Я обустроил для нас с Габриэль дом на небольшом острове. Если ты пересечешь границу моих владений, считай, что не пройдет и получаса, как твоя голова станет моим трофеем. Я убью тебя и посвящу эту победу Марсу, чем заслужу его благосклонность. Габриэль станет навсегда моей!_

_Зная тебя и твою гордость, до скорой встречи, Зена._

_Дрейко.»_

 

Глаза воительницы гневно сузились, не предвещая ничего хорошего.

«Я не заставлю тебя долго ждать. Ты очень скоро увидишь меня, как раз незадолго до того, как я отправлю тебя в Тартар» - пообещала она.  
_____________

Габриэль со злостью стиснула зубы, в очередной раз не справившись с цепью. Попытки перетереть её о каменный пол не увенчались успехом, ни на грамм не ослабив звенья. Вскрыть замок также не удалось. Перепробовав все, что только могла, она почти отчаялась. Прошло два дня, а Дрейко так и не объявлялся.

Кухарка выказала поразительную преданность бандиту и не проронила ни слова в присутствии барда, не смотря на отчаянные попытки той втянуть её в разговор. Женщина была весьма предупредительна в отношении Габриэль, стараясь угодить ей во всем, но при этом бард очень быстро пришла к заключению, что легче было разговорить дерево, нежели пожилую служанку.

Войдя в комнату, Дрейко предусмотрительно пригнулся, когда Габриэль запустила в него пустой бокал. Он пронесся как раз рядом с головой мужчины.

На лице того мгновенно растянулась широкая улыбка.

«Я тоже скучал по тебе, дорогая» - восторженно сообщил он – «И не трать, пожалуйста, время на цепь. И она, и замок заколдованы. Его может открыть только один ключ, который висит в соседней комнате. Цепь перерубить тоже не удастся».

«Больной ублюдок, сын Вакха, немедленно отпусти меня!» - закричала Габриэль, уже давно лишившаяся всякого терпения.

«Габриэль» - осуждающе покачал головой Дрейко. Его тон походил на тон родителя, делающего очередной выговор упрямому ребенку – «Ты должна понять, что такова воля Судеб. Я никогда не испытывал ничего подобного ни к одной из женщин. Хотя, не буду кривить душой, не отказался бы снова заполучить в свою постель Зену. Это я признаю».

Усевшись на краю постели, он ловко перехватил запястье женщины, когда та попыталась ударить его. Дрейко проигнорировал этот жест, словно его и не было вовсе.

«Но это ничто в сравнении с теми чувствами, которые я испытывал к тебе все эти годы» - продолжил мужчина – «Наша любовь будет жить вечно!» - почти мечтательно добавил он.

«Купидон, я задушу тебя, только попадись мне» - пробормотала Габриэль. Было трудно поверить, что вся эта неразбериха была вызвана тем, что кто-то просто однажды оставил без присмотра ребенка. Если только не вспоминать, что дитя это было сыном Бога Любви, вдобавок ко всему вооруженное стрелами отца. Под действием волшебных чар Дрейко влюбился в Габриэль, Габриэль - в Джоксера, Зена помешалась на Дрейко, а бедные девственницы воспылали неимоверной страстью к бандитам, которые собственно пытались их похитить, чтобы продать в рабство. Но Габриэль не имела ни малейшего представления о том, что у этих проклятых стрел могли быть столь долгоиграющие последствия.

«Я передал Зене, что она должна освободить тебя от этих дурацких уз или прийти сюда, чтобы встретить свою смерть» - поведал барду Дрейко.

«Послушай, не то чтобы у тебя, конечно, был хоть какой-то шанс, но если ты вдруг причинишь вред Зене» - зарычала Габриэль – «Я убью тебя, а потом и себя!»

«Ты этого не сделаешь» - самоуверенно улыбнулся Дрейко – «Ты сказала, что у тебя есть сын. А я тебя знаю, дорогая; ты не покончишь с собой, пока он жив».

Дрейко скатился на пол как раз вовремя, чтобы не встретиться с кулаком, который был нацелен прямо в голову мужчины. Габриэль соскочила с кровати и набросилась на него, так что бандиту пришлось пятиться задом, словно крабу, чтобы избежать её ногтей, которые теперь походили на когти разъяренного животного.

Дрейко расхохотался, когда очутился у двери. Габриэль же осыпала его проклятиями, до упора натягивая цепь, остановившую её в нескольких шагах от кровати.

«Будь ты проклят!» - кричала она – «Отец! Не смей оставлять меня в такой момент!»

В порыве ярости она схватила стул и разбила его в щепки, запустив в стену, когда Аполлон так и не явился на её зов.

***

«Габриэль!»

Бард нахмурилась, вглядываясь в темноту.

«Габриэль!»

Женщина вскочила с кровати и бросилась к окну.

От тени дома отделилась высокая фигура. Освещенный теперь лунным светом, человек осторожно откинул капюшон своего плаща. На барда смотрели лукавые карие глаза.

«Автолик?»

«Ты как, в порядке?» - позвал мужчина.

«Да, только слегка раздражена» - ответила она, достаточно громко, чтобы он мог услышать – «Напоминает старые добрые времена».

«Давай, спускайся скорей, и сматываемся отсюда!» - прошипел Автолик.

«Я прикована!»

«Ладно, сейчас поднимусь и мигом разделаюсь с твоей цепью» - усмехнулся он – «Зена ждет нас в лодке».

«Ничего не выйдет!» - отозвалась Габриэль – «Замок и цепь заколдованы, они тебе не по зубам. Ключ в соседней комнате, у Дрейко, а этот кретин ещё не спит».

«Проклятье!» - выругался Автолик.

«Давай за Зеной, её шакрам наверняка перерубит цепь» - предложила Габриэль. Она искренне надеялась, что их разговор остался незамеченным.

«Хорошо, скоро вернусь» - пообещал вор и быстро растворился во тьме ночи.

Габриэль испытывала сильное нетерпение. Она знала, на то, чтобы добраться до пляжа, а затем вернуться обратно, к поместью, у Автолика должно было уйти немало времени, пусть даже за его плечами и была двухлетняя школа галер, сохранившая его в отличной физической форме.

Чтобы хоть как-то выплеснуть свою энергию, она начала было мерить шагами комнату, но тут же отказалась от этой идеи, побоявшись, что звон цепей привлечет ненужное внимание. Женщина села на кровать, нервно теребя покрывало.

«Габриэль!»

Бард облегченно вздохнула и улыбнулась, заметив шевелюру Автолика, показавшуюся над подоконником. Мужчина проворно забрался через окно в комнату и заключил подругу в объятия. После чего с усмешкой продемонстрировал ей половину легендарного шакрама.

«Она не дала мне весь» - пояснил он, на что Габриэль беззвучно рассмеялась, пожалуй, впервые за последние несколько дней. Автолик склонился над цепью.

«Каков план?» - прошептала женщина.

«Я перерублю одно из звеньев, но ты пока останешься здесь» - также тихо ответил ей вор, стараясь не звенеть цепью – «Зена утром встретится с Дрейко, убьет его, и мы уберемся отсюда».

«А почему бы просто не сбежать, оставив его ни с чем?»

«Боюсь, эта мания у него только ещё больше усилится» - покачал головой Автолик – «Он одержим идеей убить Зену, чтобы доказать тебе свою любовь, какого, а?»

Габриэль нахмурилась, сознавая его правоту, но меньше всего ей хотелось, чтобы кто-то умирал, пусть даже Дрейко.

«Удивительно, что он оставил тебя в этой комнатушке и не попытался затащить в свою постель» - серьезно сказал Автолик.

«Он пытался, но хвала Богам остановился, когда понял, что причиняет мне боль» - мрачно поведала ему Габриэль.

Автолик понимающе кивнул: «Я так и думал. Рад, что любовь не сподвигла его на насилие. Зена рассказала мне про это глупое наваждение».

«Да уж, иначе не назовешь. Как она?»

«В бешенстве, хотя и пытается не показывать этого. Она прочесала все побережье в поисках тебя, мы с Джоксом тоже пытались, когда узнали про твое исчезновение, но безуспешно. Хорошо хоть этот идиот отправил ей послание, она сразу же сообщила нам» - улыбнулся Автолик.

«И Джоксер здесь?»

«Ага. Думаешь, он мог усидеть дома? Даже Зене не удалось утихомирить его» - усмехнулся вор.

«Не нравится мне этот план» - не поддержала его радостный настрой Габриэль.

«А чем он плох? Или есть на уме что получше? Поверь, как только он обнаружит пропажу своего разлюбимого барда, тут же устремится на поиски и будет преследовать вас до тех пор, пока Зена наконец не прикончит его» - пожал плечами Автолик. Губы мужчины растянулись в широкой улыбке, и он продемонстрировал женщине обрубок цепи, который теперь свисал со стены – «По мне, так ей надо было пробраться сюда ночью и всадить остаток шакрама ему в глотку, чтобы успокоить раз и навсегда…»

«Автолик!» - возмущенно прервала его Габриэль.

Мужчина криво усмехнулся: «Уверен, ей тоже это приходило в голову. Но она решила дать ему шанс. Он сам все это заварил, теперь пусть сам и расхлебывает».

«Все равно, это какое-то безумие» - мрачно покачала головой Габриэль.

«Зена предвидела твою реакцию и сказала, что если ты будешь категорически против, она готова дождаться тебя, прежде чем что-то предпринимать» - сообщил ей Автолик.

«Хочешь сказать, она готова прислушаться к моему мнению, вместо того чтобы поступить по-своему?» - усмехнулась Габриэль.

«Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются, да?» - рассмеялся Автолик и тут же осекся, боясь, что кто-то мог его услышать – «До сих пор относится к тебе как к ребенку?» - уже тише добавил он, заговорчески подмигнув.

Габриэль вместо того чтобы огорчиться, разулыбалась: «Бывает. И это не смотря на то, что нашей дочери уже пятнадцать лет и сын растет не по дням, а по часам».

«Так что же хочет предпринять могучая Габриэль?»

Женщина пропустила мимо ушей иронию, прозвучавшую в голосе вора, и опустилась на кровать, углубившись в размышления.

«Знаешь, я не могу сидеть здесь и ждать, пока Зена или Дрейко ворвется в дверь» - сказала она – «Я не хочу быть призом в каком-то дурацком состязании. И если Зена намеревается встретиться с Дрейко, значит, я буду с ней».

«Как скажешь. Тогда давай выбираться отсюда» - снова подмигнул ей Автолик и галантным жестом пригласил к окну.

Габриэль не удивилась, увидев на подоконнике воровской крюк и свисающую к земле веревку. Бард довольно умело спустилась по ней вниз. До неё донесся голос Дрейко, приказывающего кухарке приглядеть за Габриэль и разбудить его, если она попытается что-то предпринять.

Автолик быстро свернул веревку, умудрившись поймать крюк прежде, чем тот достиг земли. Мгновение он рассматривал орудие, думая о том, что оно было не столь уж совершенно, в отличие от того, с которым он в прежние времена ходил на воровской промысел. Мужчина тут же тряхнул головой, отгоняя подобные мысли, главное этот крюк сделал свое дело. Габриэль молчаливо наблюдала за другом, догадываясь об его мыслях и радуясь в душе, что он не утратил свои навыки за все эти годы. В волосах мужчины появилась седина, но, казалось, она его только красила. А самое главное, Автолик не утратил своего оптимизма, не смотря на все, что ему довелось пережить.

Мужчина поднял вопросительно бровь, посмотрев на женщину.

«Восхищаюсь твоей работой» - сказала она, улыбаясь.

«Не смеши меня, для профессионала это сущие пустяки» - усмехнулся Автолик, по-молодецки подкрутив ус – «Но нам лучше поспешить, пока твой дружок не обнаружил пропажи. Боюсь, я стал бегать не так быстро, как раньше. К тому же дождь собирается». 

К несчастью, они не прошли и ста ярдов, как воздух огласился ревом Дрейко. Он разрывал легкие, выкрикивая в ночь имя Габриэль.

«Проклятье!» - помрачнела женщина – «Бежим!»

«У тебя на ноге цепь болтается, тут сплошь и рядом камни, как ты собралась бежать?!» - запротестовал Автолик. Его слова были подхвачены чудовищным громом, небо озарили вспышки молний, и на друзей обрушился потоком дождь.

«Я могу понести её в руках, бежим!» - воскликнула женщина.

«Габриэль!» - надрывался Дрейко, высунувшись из окна. Беглецы знали, что ночь и дождь надежно укрывают их от глаз бандита, но все же поспешили укрыться за камнями и продолжили спуск уже со стороны скал.

Они ещё больше прибавили в скорости, когда услышали за своей спиной крики, перекрывающие даже гром и шум дождя. Габриэль едва не споткнулась о камень, когда её спутник вдруг налетел на неё сзади.

«Автолик!» - закричала она, обернувшись. Вор медленно осел в её руках.

«Больно!» - по-детски пожаловался он, в то время как женщина аккуратно опустила его на землю. Габриэль с ужасом уставилась на стрелу, торчащую из плеча друга – «Почему, когда вы рядом, я вечно получаю какие-то ранения?»

«Помолчи хоть минуту» - пробормотала Габриэль, нервно ощупывая его пояс.

«Эй! А я то считал тебя порядочной женщиной и преданной женой» - криво усмехнулся он, не желая терять бодрости духа. Вор тут же ощутил, как его избавили от ножа, спрятанного за поясом.

«И не мечтай, Автолик!» - хмыкнула Габриэль. Подняв нож, она сосредоточенно посмотрела на тропу, которую они оставили позади себя.

«А что, ты часто посещала мои мечты» - дерзко признался Автолик, морщась от боли – «Эх, обидно, только разжился новой одежонкой, и на тебе, лежу в грязи, как бродяга!»

Вор услышал быстрое приближение чьих-то шагов и замолчал, вглядываясь в темноту. На тропе показался мужчина, очевидно один из людей Дрейко, в руках он сжимал лук. Заметив беглецов, бандит мгновенно прицелился, но так и не успел выпустить стрелу. Его остановил нож Автолика, вонзившийся прямо в горло мужчины. Тот, как подкошенный, рухнул на землю.

Автолик поднял удивленный взгляд на Габриэль.

«Ты убиваешь?»

«Ты отстал от жизни, мой дорогой. Слишком много времени прошло с тех пор, как ты путешествовал с нами» - с печальной улыбкой произнесла Габриэль – «Я стала воином, даже успела побывать гладиатором».

«Вау» - только и смог выдавить из себя Автолик – «Но нам лучше поспешить. Как же больно…»

Габриэль склонилась над другом и быстро, без предупреждения, переломила стрелу. Вору пришлось прикусить кулак, чтобы сдержать крик. После чего женщина помогла ему подняться. Он стоял, раскачиваясь, уже успев ослабеть от боли и потери крови.

«Слушай, я не уверен, что смогу спуститься. Иди одна, вернешься за мной с Зеной» - предложил Автолик.

«Ни за что, мы не бросаем своих друзей» - покачала головой Габриэль. Уверенно обхватив его за спину, она забросила одну руку мужчины себе на плечи – «Пошли».

***


	3. Chapter 3

***

Зена услышала приближение людей, прежде чем увидела их самих. Воительница махнула рукой, чтобы привлечь внимание Джоксера. Мужчина быстро кивнул, когда она указала ему на одну из тропинок. Осторожно вытащив меч, он спрятался за валуном, приготовившись к нападению.

«Зена!» - раздался в темноте чей-то голос.

«Габриэль, сюда!» - откликнулась Зена, и тут же бросилась вперед, завидев возлюбленную. Бард едва держалась на ногах, почти полностью волоча на себе раненого Автолика. Джоксер мгновенно вынырнул из своего укрытия и подхватил вора с другой стороны.

«В лодку, быстро!» - скомандовала Зена – «Ты как?» - мельком поинтересовалась она.

«Я-то в порядке, а вот нашего друга подстрелили» - прохрипела в ответ Габриэль. Женщина тяжело втягивала грудью воздух, пытаясь отдышаться. Было непросто спуститься с холма, неся на себе раненного здоровяка, и при этом умудриться не упасть и не разделить его участь быть подстреленной.

«Да я тоже в норме, правда в груди пылает, как в самом Тартаре» - пожаловался мужчина - «А фокус-то с шакрамом и цепью удался на славу!»

«Отлично, а теперь пора убираться отсюда» - начала подгонять его Зена. Она практически за шкирку тащила мужчину по песку к лодке.

Габриэль уже была там и выталкивала лодку навстречу прибрежным волнам.

Джоксер помог Зене довести Автолика оставшуюся часть пути, после чего забрался в воду, чтобы помочь Габриэль.

Заслышав крики позади себя, Зена швырнула вора в лодку, не обращая внимания на его громкие протесты и стоны. Воительница развернулась, извлекая из ножен свой меч.

Джоксер и Габриэль, стиснув зубы, продолжали толкать лодку, игнорируя обжигающе холодную воду. Вскоре их усилия увенчались успехом.

«Зена! Сюда!» - закричал Джоксер.

«Зена! Мы встретимся с ним на твердой земле и покончим с этим!» - вторила ему Габриэль – «Только не в темноте и не на его территории!»

Зена обернулась и, внимательно посмотрев на барда, неохотно кивнула. Габриэль издала облегченный вздох, когда воительница снова спрятала меч и запрыгнула в лодку, чуть не придавив Автолика.

Оба, Зена и Джоксер, усиленно работали веслами, так что лодка с каждым мгновением удалялась все дальше и дальше от берега.

Очень скоро пляж осветился несколькими факелами, и беглецы увидели небольшую группу мужчин, сгрудившихся на берегу. Все они злобно смотрели на лодку, осыпая греков проклятиями.

«Дрейко!» - закричала Зена – «Я принимаю твой вызов, но только на равных условиях!»

«Назови их!» - прогремел в ответ разъяренный бандит.

«На рассвете жду тебя на берегу, к западу отсюда, можешь взять с собой двух людей» - прокричала Зена, продолжая грести.

«Согласен! На этот раз тебе не уйти живой, Зена!» - пригрозил ей Дрейко – «Я всегда был к тебе неравнодушен, но теперь все в прошлом! Ты больше не встанешь на моем пути и не помешаешь нам с Габриэль! Наша любовь бессмертна!»

«Бессмертна?» - пробормотала себе под нос Зена – «Осторожнее, Дрейко, за такие слова можно поплатиться жизнью» - добавила она громче, после чего отвернулась, не обращая внимания на дальнейшие угрозы, которые посылал ей с берега бандит.

Зена улыбнулась и прижалась щекой к ладони барда, когда Габриэль положила руку на плечо воина.

«Как же я скучала по тебе» - прошептала воительница.

«Не меньше, чем я по тебе» - ответила Габриэль.

«Он не тронул тебя?»

Бард услышала сдерживаемое напряжение в голосе воина и успокаивающе сжала плечо Зены.

«Нет, только окончательно вывел из себя» - правдиво ответила она – «В первую же ночь он, конечно, попытался, но быстро остановился, когда понял, что причиняет мне боль. Он действительно верит в то, что любит меня».

«На этот раз мне придется его убить» - холодно заметила Зена.

«Знаю» - печально покачала головой Габриэль – «Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы был какой-то другой выход. Но пока чары не будут сняты, он продолжит преследовать нас».

«А почему его не было видно столько лет?» - поинтересовался Джоксер, улыбнувшись при виде теплой улыбки барда.

«Сидел в тюрьме за прошлые проступки» - пояснила Габриэль.

«Надо думать» - пробормотала Зена – «Я так и знала, что ты не станешь сидеть там и ждать» - добавила она и, усмехнувшись, посмотрела на стонущего Автолика.

«Ты наконец-то предоставила мне право выбора, вместо того, чтобы решать все самой» - беззлобно поддразнила её Габриэль.

«Мда, может быть ты сможешь научить старую боевую клячу новым трюкам» - громко проворчала Зена, но тут же улыбнулась, услышав смех барда – «А что, я ещё способна учиться».

«Да-да, я знаю, у тебя много талантов» - кивнула Габриэль. Она продолжала улыбаться, с нежностью глядя на воина и сожалея о том, что не может обнять возлюбленную прямо сейчас – «Я люблю тебя такой, какая ты есть, даже порой такую несговорчивую».

«Эй!» - возмутилась Зена, но на этот раз смеялись уже все, включая раненного Автолика.

***

Оказавшись на берегу, друзья первым делом позаботились об Автолике. И только удостоверившись в том, что его жизни ничто не угрожает, они начали размышлять, что предпринять дальше.

«Зена, что будем делать с Дрейко?»

«Кому-то из нас нужно встретиться с ним утром и покончить с этим раз и навсегда…» - хмуро произнесла Зена – «Зевс повелел Богам не вмешиваться в наши дела, так что ни помощи, ни препятствий с их стороны, к счастью, не будет».

«Вот почему Аполлон не явился на мой зов» - задумчиво проронила Габриэль. Она отсутствующим взглядом следила за Джоксером, собирающим ветки для костра.

«Да, как я поняла, Артемида отлично постаралась. Она в таком свете выставила наш визит в Египет, что Зевс окончательно рассвирепел» - пожала плечами Зена.

«А значит ни Купидон, ни Афродита не могут снять заклятие с Дрейко» - вздохнула Габриэль.

«Верно. Впрочем, я даже не уверена, что это возможно после стольких лет. Он же просто одержим…» - кивнула Зена.

«Я все же тревожусь за Автолика. Давай ещё раз проверим его рану? А насчет Дрейко решим утром, хорошо?» - предложила Габриэль, заглянув в глаза воина.

Зена улыбнулась и обняла свою спутницу, после чего нежно поцеловала её в губы.

«Спасибо» - прошептала Габриэль.

«За что?» - бровь воина взлетела вопросительно вверх.

«Ты сказала, что кто-то из нас встретится утром с Дрейко. Я рада, что ты не приказала мне, как обычно, держаться подальше и не исключила возможность моего участия в схватке» - улыбнулась Габриэль.

Зена слегка покраснела и отвернулась, явно ощущая какую-то неловкость.

«Знаешь, я много думала после нашего возвращения из Египта» - промолвила она. Женщины медленно зашагали в сторону Автолика и Джоксера – «Я знаю, что совершила много ошибок за все эти годы, и виной тому в основном были мое проклятое упрямство и нежелание слушать. Ты сказала, что не готова к путешествию в Царство Духов, но мы обе благополучно проигнорировали это. Хотя я должна была прислушаться к тебе. Ты хотела остаться со мной на Севере, несмотря на свое состояние, но я снова не послушалась тебя и позволила Богам разлучить нас. Если бы я не сделала этого, мы узнали бы о твоей беременности вместе, и я помогла бы тебе пережить этот момент».

«Зена» - Габриэль ощутила, как её глаза наполняются слезами – «Я тоже совершила немало ошибок и признаю это. Сейчас я хочу только одного, вернуться домой, к нашим детям, друзьям и прожить хотя бы несколько лет спокойно».

«Согласна, надеюсь, на этот раз нам это удастся» - попыталась выдавить из себя улыбку Зена – «Не могу дождаться, когда снова увижу Ашера. Я успеваю смертельно соскучиться по нему за неделю, что уж говорить про несколько месяцев».

«Это точно!» - печально улыбнулась ей Габриэль – «А ты заметила, у него начали темнеть волосы?»

«Да, думаю, в конце концов будет нечто среднее между твоими и моими» - кивнула Зена, приобняв барда за плечи – «А вот ростом, пожалуй, он пошел в меня».

Габриэль засмеялась: «Да-да, знаю, ты надеешься, он будет высоким, чтобы вы могли вдвоем дразнить меня».

«А-то!» - губы воина растянулись в довольной улыбке. Обе женщины подошли к Джоксеру, который тут же отодвинулся в сторону, давай им возможность осмотреть Автолика. Из плеча вора по-прежнему торчал наконечник стрелы.

«Как мои дела?» - простонал Автолик, когда Зена без раздумий разорвала оставшуюся часть его рубашки.

«Не так уж плохо» - чуть помедлив, ответила Зена. Ещё раз осмотрев рану, она добавила – «Но придется потерпеть, будет больно».

«Знаю» - мрачно кивнул мужчина, принимая палку из рук Джоксера. Он тут же впился в неё пальцами, пытаясь отвлечься от предстоящей процедуры.

Зена же без предупреждения одним резким движением извлекла оставшуюся часть стрелы из плеча друга, в то время как Габриэль крепко держала его сзади. Автолик пытался не кричать, но боль была слишком велика.

«Автолик?» - спустя несколько мгновений мягко позвала его Габриэль. Мужчина безмолвно кивнул, что с ним все в порядке. Какое-то время он просто не мог говорить, буквально задыхаясь от боли.

«Все хорошо» - наконец выдавил он из себя, когда Зена забинтовала ему плечо, а Джоксер соорудил перевязь, поддерживающую руку вора навесу – «И почему со мной вечно что-то случается, когда вы двое по близости?!»

«Не правда!» - возмутилась Габриэль.

«Да что ты говоришь?» - воскликнул Автолик – «Сначала сломанная рука, потому что какая-то ненормальная Амазонка, видите ли, обожает боль! Едва не погиб несколько раз, участвуя в ваших замысловатых планах, а теперь ещё и подстрелили!»

«Автолик, да успокойся ты» - рассмеялась Зена – «Все будет хорошо, дружище. Все это уже давно позади».

«Нда уж. Пока был римским рабом, был в большей безопасности» - возмущенно сказал вор и тут же уткнулся лицом в песок – «Чего?» - удивленно воззрился он вслед Габриэль, которая толкнула его и ушла, даже не оглянувшись.

«Она тоже была римской рабыней, и, думаю, ей было неприятно слушать твое нытье» - процедил Джоксер, в голосе мужчины была злость.

«Проклятье! Я забыл» - пробормотал Автолик – «Прости, Зена. Я, правда, сожалении. Я не имел ввиду ничего такого».

«Я знаю, ты не хотел её обидеть» - кивнула Зена. Она облегченно вздохнула, когда бард снова присоединилась к ним спустя несколько минут.

«Габриэль, извини!» - сказал Автолик. Он снова попытался сесть, морщась от боли.

«Ладно, забудем» - улыбнулась женщина – «Давайте немного поспим, утром придется встретиться с Дрейко».

Джоксер вытащил из лодки одеяла и женщины помогли Автолику улечься поудобнее.

Не прошло и получаса, как все уже лежали вдоль камней, стараясь скрыться за ними от ветра, носящегося по пляжу. Габриэль свернулась в объятиях Зены, на её губах играла счастливая улыбка.

«Я люблю тебя» - прошептала Зена, с нежностью проводя ладонью по волосам барда.

«А я люблю тебя, больше всех на свете» - сонно пробормотала Габриэль, ощущая покой и радость впервые за последние несколько дней.

***

Дрейко был багровый от злости. Он с трудом дождался, когда его лодка наконец врезалась в песок.

Группа греков стояла неподалеку, молчаливо наблюдая за бандитами и ожидая, пока те причалят к берегу.

«Габриэль! Как, во имя Тартара, тебе удалось избавиться от цепи?» - выпалил Дрейко.

«Ты забыл о моем шакраме» - встретила его усмешкой Зена – «Созданный Богами, он способен проходить через любой металл, пусть даже выкованный самим Гефестом. Что уж говорить про какую-то цепь».

Дрейко был так зол, что не мог вымолвить ни слова. Его спутники неуклюже переминались с ноги на ногу, явно не понимая половины происходящего.

«Дрейко, я повторю ещё раз» - вступила в разговор Габриэль, женщина сделала шаг вперед – «Я люблю Зену, я влюблена в неё с семнадцати лет. Наша связь скреплена кровью и благословлена Богами. Прекрати преследовать меня, и мы спокойно уйдем. Не вынуждай меня причинить тебе вред. А мне придется это сделать, ради того чтобы остановить тебя».

Бандит тяжело дышал, впившись взглядом в барда. Зена нахмурилась при виде маниакального блеска его глаз.

«Я не могу отступить и не могу полюбить кого-то другого, пока есть ты» - зарычал Дрейко – «Я думал, что, избавившись от Зены, обрету шанс, но вижу, что ошибался. Ты вся пропахла ею!»

Глаза Габриэль зажглись опасным огнем, когда она посмотрела на бандита.

«Она – моя жена, Дрейко» - прошипела женщина – «А ты мне никто».

«Может, если ты умрешь, я снова смогу полюбить» - парировал ей Дрейко – «Не вынуждай меня, Габриэль! Лучше вернись ко мне!»

«Никогда! Даже если тебе удастся убить Зену, я перережу твою глотку, как только подвернется возможность!» - пообещала Габриэль.

Зена положила руки на плечи барда и мягко привлекла её к себе, удерживая подальше от Дрейко.

«Тогда тебе придется умереть, любимая» - прорычал бандит, поворачиваясь к своим людям.

Один из них бросил на землю плащ, который держал до этого в руках. Гречанки нахмурились при виде оружия, высыпавшегося на песок.

Джоксер и Автолик начали громко протестовать. Но Зена быстро подняла руку, жестом призывая их к молчанию. Она склонилась, внимательно изучая оружие. После чего кивнула и повернулась к барду.

«Позволь мне сделать это» - вопросительно произнесла она.

«Нет, эта битва моя» - твердо сказала Габриэль.

«Все, что касается тебя, - это моя битва» - возразила Зена. Лицо барда мгновенно смягчилось.

«Прости, ты права» - согласилась Габриэль – «Но он не понимает, что я стала воином. Он по-прежнему видит во мне нежного, презирающего насилие барда».

«Как и я» - ответила с улыбкой Зена.

Габриэль улыбнулась, заглянув в такие родные синие глаза.

«Спасибо, любимая» - прошептала она – «Дрейко не ожидает, что я умею драться, это хорошее преимущество. Прибавь к этому его безумную страсть, и у меня более чем достойные шансы».

«Лучше вспомни, что ты по-прежнему убиваешь через силу и сдерживаешь себя в схватке» - пробормотала Зена – «А вот он не станет сомневаться, если поверит, что единственный выход из его безумия – твоя смерть».

«Я сделаю это, я должна…» - упрямо ответила бард.

«Он выше тебя, сильнее, не говоря уже о весовой категории» - покачал головой Джоксер.

«Меня учили, как справляться с этим» - не сдавалась Габриэль. Она посмотрела на Дрейко, который нетерпеливо вышагивал неподалеку от них – «Я Танцор, Чемпион Рима».

«Габриэль, я люблю тебя» - улыбнулась Зена и нежно поцеловала своего барда.

«А я люблю тебя, что бы там не случилось» - ответила женщина, после чего повернулась к Дрейко – «Ты сразишься со мной» - выкрикнула она.

«Отлично. Твои условия?» - ухмыльнулся бандит, заранее предвкушая свою победу.

«Если я одержу верх, ты обещаешь никогда не искать встречи ни со мной, ни с Зеной, оставить нас в покое и навсегда исчезнуть из нашей жизни?» - спросила Габриэль.

Казалось, Дрейко всерьез задумался, несколько секунд сохраняя молчание.

«Нет» - признался он. Габриэль тяжело вздохнула, прикрыв глаза. Зена увидела в них сожаление и горечь, когда бард вновь открыла их.

«Значит, условий не будет, потому что я никогда не пойду с тобой добровольно» - печально произнесла Габриэль.

«Значит, насмерть, моя любовь» - оскалился Дрейко.

«Да будет так» - пробормотала Габриэль, бросив взгляд на оружие, лежащее перед ней.

Выхватив саи, она метнула их к ногам Зены: «Сохрани их для меня, любимая».

Зена молча кивнула.

***

Габриэль снова повернулась к оружию. Перед ней лежали мечи, копья, булавы, всего по два. Женщина быстро выбрала себе оружие, по одному каждого вида. Отбросив булаву чуть в сторону и воткнув копье в песок, она подняла меч и прокрутила его в руке, примеряясь к весу и оценивая баланс.

Габриэль осмотрелась, мысленно фиксируя в памяти расположение скал, тропинок и всех деталей местности, которые бы могли ей пригодиться. Солнце поднялось над горизонтом, предоставляя женщине отличную возможность для обзора. Она задумчиво отметила про себя, где заканчивается пляж и ударяют о берег волны, этот путь был практически тупиковым.

Зена, Автолик и Джоксер отошли подальше. Спутники Дрейко тоже вернулись к своей лодке, заняв позицию напротив небольшой кучки греков.

Зена внимательно следила за Габриэль. От неё не укрылись изучающие взгляды барда и глубокий вдох, который сделала женщина, прежде чем принять боевую стойку. Глядя на лицо Габриэль, воительница понимала, что теперь она наблюдает за Танцором, готовящимся к схватке.

Но Зену не оставляла тревога. Прошло слишком много времени, с тех пор как Габриэль прибегала к помощи Танцора. Она так отчаянно пыталась похоронить его в себе, что Зена сомневалась, удастся ли её спутнице сфокусироваться на этом образе и отмести в сторону все остальное, что могло бы помешать ей сохранить холодный рассудок и твердую руку.

Дрейко поднял с песка свой меч и повернулся к барду.

«Последний шанс, Габриэль» - пригрозил он – «Стань моей или умри!»

Глядя ему в глаза, Габриэль понимала, что он совершенно помешался, лишившись всякого рассудка. Она покачала отрицательно головой.

Дрейко взвыл от ярости и сделал резкий выпад, застав барда врасплох. Габриэль едва успела поднять меч, чтобы блокировать удар. Одновременно раздался крик Зены. Джоксер схватил её за руку, пытаясь успокоить.

Габриэль оступилась и упала, но не выпустила меч, продолжая отражать удары, которыми осыпал её Дрейко. Наконец в гладиаторе тоже проснулась ярость. Одним резким ударом, женщина сбила противника с ног.

Откатившись в сторону, Танцор поднялась. Зеленые глаза метали молнии, когда она повернулась к Дрейко. Мужчина издал боевой клич, но не успел встать, потому что на него обрушилась целая серия ударов. Отбиваясь, он вдруг взвыл, скорее от ярости, чем от боли, когда меч Танцора оставил небольшой надрез на его плече. Показалась кровь.

Спустя несколько мгновений уже оба противника были на ногах. Какое-то время они кружили, осторожно изучая друг друга.

Зена усмехнулась, заметив удивленный взгляд Дрейко и его явное замешательство. Он действительно не представлял, что Габриэль могла оказаться таким искусным бойцом.

Дрейко снова атаковал, но Танцор увернулась и скрылась за небольшой грядой скал. Бандит яростно зарычал и последовал за ней. Габриэль не пыталась избежать схватки, она лишь надеялась обмануть противника. Выигрывая у него в скорости, женщина быстро забралась на большой валун, превратившись из преследуемой жертвы в охотника. Спрыгнув на песок, позади бандита, Танцор сделала резкий выпад, целясь мечом в спину противника. Но Дрейко успел обернуться в последний момент, так что меч прошелся вдоль ребер, не причинив большого вреда.

Инстинктивно Дрейко выбросил вперед кулак, ударив Габриэль в челюсть. Этого хватило, чтобы на мгновение лишить её концентрации и позволить бандиту полностью развернуться и занять оборонительную позицию. Свободной рукой Дрейко зажимал рану на боку.

Танцор сделала несколько кульбитов, столь мастерски-изящных, что глаза Джоксера вылезли из орбит, а Автолик остался стоять с открытым ртом, не сумев скрыть своё восхищение и удивление. На лице Зены светилась гордая улыбка, она также была под впечатлением от мастерства, которое демонстрировала Габриэль. Дрейко, не истекай он кровью, тоже бы наверняка впечатлился. 

«Мой Бог, Зена!» - выдавил наконец из себя Джоксер – «Она неподражаема!»

«Да. В бою не уступает мне, а может даже и лучше» - кивнула Зена. Она знала, что Габриэль никогда не стремилась убивать, но она безошибочно распознала боевой талант в своей спутнице. Нежный бард был отменно одарен физически: скорость, умелые движения, опережающие мысли, сила, ловкость, стремительность и несомненно природный дар к битве.

Улыбка на лице Зены однако быстро сменилась хмуростью, когда Дрейко умудрился ударить барда рукоятью меча в висок. Женщина упала на колени, выронив меч.

«Габриэль!» - воскликнул Джоксер. Он с трудом сдержался, чтобы не броситься на помощь подруге.

Танцор откатилась в сторону, когда Дрейко попытался обрушиться на неё сверху. Но бандит успел пнуть женщину в ребра. Габриэль взвыла от боли, схватив его за обе ноги. Дрейко однако устоял и нанес ещё один удар рукоятью меча, на этот раз в затылок барда. 

Джоксер и Автолик схватили Зену за руки, когда всем стало понятно, что Габриэль абсолютно неподвижно лежит на песке.

Дрейко, тяжело дыша, возвышался над бардом. Посмотрев на греков, он оскалился и схватился обеими руками за меч.

Зена закричала, когда острие, сверкнув, обрушилось вниз.  
___________

Зена, Джоксер и Автолик не могли поверить собственным глазам. За долю секунды до того, как меч Дрейко настиг свою цель, Габриэль успела развернуться и остановить удар. Она плотно сжимала лезвие между ладонями.

Прежде чем Дрейко, ошарашенный подобным отпором, успел сообразить, что ему достаточно одного резкого поворота меча, чтобы оставить барда без рук, Габриэль пнула его в пах.

Мужчина упал навзничь, а Танцор быстро вскочила на ноги, отбросив меч бандита к скалам.

Дрейко ещё не успел понять, что остался без оружия, а Габриэль уже была на нем. Оседлав бандита, она отчаянно молотила кулаками, нанося ему один удар за другим. У Дрейко ушло ещё несколько мгновений на то, чтобы осознать, что происходит. Когда он наконец со злостью попытался сесть и сбросить женщину с себя, бард была уже на пути к своему оружию. Дрейко взревел от ярости и ринулся искать свое собственное.

Едва он поднял с песка булаву, как услышал позади себя шаги Танцора. Мужчина резко обернулся, схватив булаву в обе руки, как раз вовремя чтобы отразить удар, жертвой которого могла стать его голова.

Дрейко пнул Габриэль в колено. Женщина закричала от боли и как подкошенная рухнула на второе колено. Прежде чем она успела оправиться, бандит выбил у неё из рук булаву и замахнулся собственной. Удар пришелся барду в голову и, не будь Дрейко так ослаблен потерей крови, мог стать смертельным.

Теряя силы, мужчина опустился на песок. Обведя помутневшим взором вокруг, он увидел, как Габриэль пытается встать на четвереньки, чтобы подняться. Из раны на голове женщины струилась кровь.

Зена закричала, и люди Дрейко приготовились к битве, полагая, что спутники барда могут вступить в схватку, чтобы спасти её.

Дрейко с усилием поднялся на ноги, по-прежнему удерживая в руках булаву. Словно разъяренный бык, он ринулся на барда.

«Габриэль!» - снова закричала Зена. Глаза барда были закрыты, и она тихонько раскачивалась из стороны в сторону, опираясь на руки и колени. Было очевидно, что она могла в любой момент потерять сознание.

«Танцор!» - раздался крик Зены. На этот раз Габриэль повернулась навстречу тени, нависшей над ней, и сложила руки. Скрестив их в запястьях, она применила защиту, используемую Амазонками.

И пусть удар причинил ей чудовищную боль, она умудрилась вывернуть руки так, что перехватила булаву из обессиленных пальцев бандита. Но прежде чем женщина успела развернуть её и нанести ответный удар, Дрейко со злостью выбил булаву из рук барда. Оружие отлетело в сторону, оказавшись вне зоны досягаемости любого из них.

Мощный удар кулака откинул барда на песок, в тот же момент Дрейко ринулся к мечу Габриэль, лежащему неподалеку от них.

Зена наблюдала со стороны, и ей казалось, что все происходит словно в замедленном движении. Дрейко схватил меч, Габриэль поднялась, но держалась неустойчиво, пошатываясь. И воительница, и остальные наблюдатели видели, что Дрейко мог настигнуть барда, прежде чем та успела бы воспользоваться каким-нибудь оружием.

«Нет!» - закричала Зена, когда Дрейко ринулся к барду, намереваясь нанести последний удар.

Танцор подалась всем телом назад, полностью сконцентрировавшись на своих ощущениях. И когда Дрейко начал опускать меч, женщина переместила вес тела на одну сторону, выбросив вперед ногу. Выпрямленная почти вертикально, она встретила подбородок Дрейко.

Зена облегченно улыбнулась, она помнила это движение по тренировкам с Габриэль в Египте. Она ещё тогда высказала барду свое одобрение, такой маневр мог оставить противника без головы.

Слабость и рана на колене не позволили барду добиться подобного эффекта, но все отчетливо услышали, как хрустнула челюсть Дрейко. Мужчина отлетел на песок. Габриэль тоже упала, но медленно поднялась на колени и подползла к поверженному бандиту.

«Прекрати, Дрейко» - прошептала она. Подняв булаву, она занесла её над головой мужчины – «Не вынуждай меня убивать тебя».

Лицо бандита было залито кровью, глаза горели. Габриэль не увидела в них ничего, кроме ненависти и безумия, поэтому ещё крепче сжала булаву. Дрейко развел руки в стороны, сознавая всю бесполезность сопротивления. Он с упрямой покорностью ожидал последнего удара, который, окажись он на месте барда, совершил бы, даже не задумываясь.

Габриэль издала боевой крик, но удара не нанесла. Её словно что-то удерживало. Зена прочла в глазах возлюбленной сомнение и боль. Воительница сделала несколько шагов в сторону сражающихся. Люди Дрейко последовали её примеру и тоже приблизились, держа руки на виду.

Габриэль прикрыла глаза, продолжая вести внутреннюю борьбу с собой, булава по-прежнему угрожающе нависала над Дрейко.

«Габриэль» - мягко позвала барда Зена – «Отдай её мне».

Дрейко метнул злобный взгляд в сторону воина.

«Габриэль, ты больше не Танцор» - не обратила на него внимания Зена – «Он не исчез, но уже больше не в силах контролировать тебя. Габриэль, если он продолжит преследовать нас, мы разберемся с этим, поверь».

Воительница заметила, как плечи барда тихонько поникли, и осторожно высвободила булаву из пальцев женщины. После чего помогла ей подняться и мягко привлекла к себе. 

«Заберите его обратно на остров и позаботьтесь о нем» - сказала Зена, обращаясь к людям Дрейко – «И попытайтесь поговорить с ним, может он хоть немного образумится».

«Да, Зена» - в унисон ответили бандиты. Подняв своего вожака, они понесли его прочь от греков.

Зена не удивилась, когда услышала тихое всхлипывание на своем плече. Габриэль плакала, уткнувшись в воина.

«Ш-ш-ш-ш, все хорошо, милая» - прошептала Зена – «Не плачь. Никогда не сожалей о том, что не можешь убивать».

«Нет!!!»

Зена удивленно обернулась, услышав громкие возгласы Джоксера и Автолика. Она собиралась поднять Габриэль на руки, чувствуя, что женщина теряет последние силы, когда увидела Дрейко, который бежал на них, сжимая в руке копье.

Все произошло слишком быстро и в то же время мучительно медленно. На долю секунды обеим женщинам показалось, что они спят и видят страшный сон.

Что-то промелькнуло перед ними, прежде чем Зена успела убрать Габриэль с пути.

Все уставились на копье, проткнувшее грудь Джоксера.

Гречанки вскрикнули, когда мужчина повалился на бок, схватившись за древко копья. Сквозь его пальцы струилась кровь. Габриэль зажмурилась, услышав знакомый звук позади себя. Она медленно подняла глаза и посмотрела на Дрейко.

Бандит пытался зажать рану на горле, из которого хлестала кровь. Зена быстрым движением поймала шакрам. Глаза Дрейко утратили свой блеск, а руки упали безвольно вниз.

Габриэль знала, что он был мертв, прежде чем его голова коснулась песка. Женщина рванулась вперед и опустилась перед Джоксером, осторожно положив его голову себе на колени.

Зена и Автолик тоже преклонили колени перед другом. Поймав на себе взгляд вора, воительница покачала отрицательно головой. Все прекрасно понимали, что значила подобная рана. Зена посмотрела на Габриэль и увидела то же знание в её глазах. Бард с нежностью гладила друга по волосам.

«Она жива?» - прошептал Джоксер и закашлялся в собственной крови.

«Да, Джоксер» - ответила Зена. Габриэль прикрыла глаза, по её щекам стекали слезы – «Ты спас её».  
____________

«Тогда я счастлив» - на губах мужчины на мгновение мелькнула жалкая улыбка – «Если бы я только мог увидеть Мэг… в последний раз».

«Ой, на этот счет можешь не волноваться, симпатяжка» - послышалось сдавленное хихиканье.

Глаза Габриэль мгновенно распахнулись, и она увидела аналогичное выражение шока на лицах Автолика и Зены.

«Дита?» - удивленно протянула Габриэль. Богиня Любви продолжала смеяться.

«Привет, милашка!» - восторженно поприветствовала она барда – «Автолик, а ты с каждым годом только хорошеешь!»

«Что привело тебя, Афродита? Я думала, никто из Богов не может вмешиваться?» - первой пришла в себя Зена.

«В твою судьбу нет, но Джоксер это совсем другое дело» - с той же серьезностью, подыгрывая воину, ответила Богиня.

«Артемида сказала, что он должен стать ещё раз отцом, прежде чем его призовет Смерть» - задумчиво произнесла Габриэль.

«Как же все перепуталось с этим любовным заклятием» - всплеснула руками Афродита. А в следующее мгновение она уже сосредоточенно расправляла складки на своем наряде, озабоченная тем, что они неровно лежат.

Зена покачала головой, её нервировало легкомыслие Богини.

«Значит из-за любовного заклятия, которое наложили на Дрейко, пострадала судьба Джоксера» - повторил Автолик, надеясь вернуть Афродиту к теме их разговора. От его взгляда не ускользнуло нетерпение воительницы, и он вполне разделял её настрой, желая получить ответы как можно скорее. За последнюю неделю вор успел привязаться к Джоксеру.

«Мда. Так что разрешить эту проблемку под силу мне или Купидону. А вот собственно и я!» - жизнерадостно воскликнула Богиня.

«Ну и как же ты её решишь?» - на этот раз выдала свое нетерпение Габриэль. Она встревожено посмотрела на друга, чья голова безжизненно поникла. Джоксер потерял сознание.

«Заберу его домой, позабочусь о ране и буду присматривать до тех пор, пока не настанет его час» - пожала плечами Афродита, явно удивленная тем, что ей пришлось объяснять столь очевидные вещи.

Габриэль облегченно вздохнула и склонилась, чтобы поцеловать друга в лоб: «Поблагодари его за меня и передай, что мы очень любим его» - мягко произнесла она.

«Будет сделано, красотка» - пообещала Афродита, подмигнув барду – «Потом вернусь, сгоняем к вам домой, заберем вещи и я перенесу вас на север, подальше от сумасшедшего дома, который зовется Римской Империей. А там уж папочка может кричать на меня сколько ему вздумается».

Габриэль с благодарностью посмотрела на Богиню. А в следующее мгновение вздрогнула от неожиданности, когда та исчезла вместе с Джоксером.

Последнее испытание лишило её всяких сил, и женщина согнулась под ощущением усталости и боли. Теряя сознание, она успела лишь почувствовать чьи-то руки, успевшие поймать её сзади.  
____________

Зена провела рукой по лицу, стирая напряжение. Она облегченно вздохнула, когда Габриэль начала ворочаться во сне. Воительница тут же отошла от костра и легла рядом с бардом, ласково убирая светлые пряди с лица возлюбленной.

Габриэль медленно приоткрыла глаза и улыбнулась, увидев перед собой лицо воина.

«Привет» - хрипло прошептала она.

«И тебе привет» - улыбнулась Зена – «Ты меня немного напугала».

Габриэль нахмурилась, только теперь осознав, что уже стемнело, и они снова лежат в лагере, который разбили по прибытию.

«Джоксер? Дрейко?» - коротко спросила она.

«Люди Дрейко забрали его тело» - поведала Зена – «Никаких угроз или чего-то в этом духе. Афродита вернулась примерно с час назад и сообщила, что Джоксер в безопасности. Пару дней в кровати, восстановит силы и вернется к нормальной жизни. Но она предупредила, что не сможет излечить болезнь, которая выгрызает его изнутри».

«Знаю, Артемида сказала, что это часть его судьбы» - печально заметила Габриэль. Она улыбнулась при виде Автолика, который протянул ей бурдюк с водой.

«Иногда я рад, что не знаю, что уготовили мне Судьбы» - убежденно произнес он – «Уж поверьте, я выжму из жизни все, на моем веку ещё будет немало приключений!»

«Автолик, ты несколько лет провел на галере, в качестве раба» - рассмеялась Зена – «Неужели не хватило приключений? Если бы Габриэль не искала Элая, ты бы так и остался гнить на этом корабле. Мы бы никогда не разыскали тебя».

«Знаю-знаю» - отмахнулся Автолик. Но от обеих женщин не укрылся задорный блеск в глазах вора – «Только подумай, Зена. Я был взаперти несколько лет, мои навыки слегка заржавели и требуют хорошенькой смазки».

«Боги, Автолик! Ты неисправим!» - усмехнулась Зена.

«Что со мной?» - поинтересовалась Габриэль. Ей было больно смеяться, но она ничего не могла с собой поделать, глядя на вора.

«Вывихнутое колено, рана на голове, несколько глубоких порезов, ушибы и так по мелочи, синяки» - сообщила Зена.

«Сколько уйдет времени на восстановление?» - жалобно протянула бард.

«Не думаю, что у тебя хватит энергии, чтобы быстро исцелить себя. Так что, полагаю, пару дней на мелкие раны и голову, и ещё неделя – на колено» - задумчиво проронила Зена.

«Домой?»

«Афродита обещала вернуться на рассвете. Она доставит нас к Лиле, чтобы забрать вещи. А потом отправимся домой, к детям» - улыбнулась Зена.

«Ты поедешь с нами, Автолик?» - спросила Габриэль.

«Эээ, нет» - медленно протянул мужчина – «Ваши германцы ещё менее терпимы к ворам, чем римляне. К тому же мне надо навестить парочку друзей. Передадите от меня привет Герку и Иолаю?»

«Конечно. И учти, мы будем ждать тебя в гости» - заявила Зена – «Тебе понравятся наши сын и дочь».

«Если они унаследовали хотя бы половину вашей внешности, то обречены на красоту» - усмехнулся Автолик.

Зена заметила, что глаза барда медленно закрылись, и обняла её, притянув к себе.

«Зена, она превратилась в отменного бойца» - понизил голос Автолик.

«Да, но ей по-прежнему трудно убивать. К счастью» - ответила Зена.

«Ты права. Каким-то чудом ей удалось сохранить вокруг себя этот ореол наивности, детской непосредственности. Просто поразительно» - вор расстелил свое одеяло рядом с бардом, заручившись согласием Зены, которая легонько кивнула головой в ответ на его вопросительный взгляд.

Воительница знала, что он и пальцем не прикоснется к барду, но с готовностью разделит с ней тепло своего тела и защитит от пронизывающего ветра.

«Вы рассказали мне обо всем, через что вам пришлось пройти» - продолжил Автолик. Перевернувшись на спину, он посмотрел на звезды – «Плен, насилие, пытки, жестокость, гладиаторские бои, Арес, Боги, Амазонки, столько всего… И при этом что-то осталось в ней совершенно нетронутым. Её любовь к тебе по-прежнему столь велика. Так же, как твоя к ней».

«Спасибо тебе за эти слова» - улыбнулась Зена – «Она – смысл моей жизни» - воительница заботливо натянула одеяло на плечо барда.

«Весьма непростой жизни» - пошутил Автолик – «Не думаю, что выдержал бы ещё двадцать лет в вашей компании» - усмехнулся он.

«Как, разве я не сказала, что мы бессмертны?» - расплылась в ответной усмешке Зена.

«О, Боги! Значит, это может продолжаться целую вечность?!»

«Нда. Но пока Габриэль со мной, я с легкостью встречу эту вечность» - убежденно произнесла Зена.

***


End file.
